A Forbidden Love Or Fruitcakes And Bananas
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: This my new story Gabriel is married to Jackie Van Helsing. Then he has to save her from Dracula with some help from some old friends. Note: Don't worry about the Fruitcakes and Bananas its coming up soon, its sence between Dracula and Van Helsing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new Van Helsing story. My best friend Amy is going to be helping me with it. There is a sence between Dracula, and Van Helsing that will be coming up soon. So I hope you all like it. And now on with the story.**

**A Forbidden Love Or Fruitcakes And Bananas**

**It was the year 1900, and Gabriel Van Helsing was living in Vaseria, and he was now married to Jackie Van Helsing. They lived in a cute mansion it was on a hill surrounded by the forest. It was the middle of the summer, the forest was all bright, colorful. Jackie, and Gabriel were very happy. Dracula has been dead for very long time so things were much better for the couple.**

**Jackie was 24 years old. And Gabriel was 34 years old. But nether of them cared about the age difference. They were very happy. They loved their life. It was perfect. Gabriel never told Jackie about his past ,the killing of Dracula, or that he was the left hand of god. Jackie hand no clue no clue that she was married to the Gabriel Van Helsing.**

**Jackie, and Gabriel met on rainy summer day, in the market place. Jackie was walking threw the market place just after moving to Vaseria. She was shopping for some food. Gabriel was doing the same nether of them saw eachother, and then they bumped into eachother, Jackie fell on the ground. Gabriel gave her hand, and helped her up. Jackie, and Gabriel clicked from then on.**

**They were married in June. It was a beautiful wedding. Jackie wore a white dress. Gabriel wore a black shirt, pants, and his black cowboy hat. They honeymooned in Paris. Jackie, and Gabriel were planning on having kids, but they decided to wait two years just to see if it was a good idea.**

**Jackie, and Gabriel had lived Vaseria for 2 months. Their house had 19 rooms all together including three bathrooms. Gabriel loved being married. He cared so much for his wife. He did not want to lose her. He loved the fact Jackie was younger then him because it made him feel younger.**

**Jackie had baby blue eyes, black hair that was curly, and shoulder length, she was 5/3 in height. She was a little on the cubby side. Gabriel had brown hair, and green eyes. He was 5/9 in height. He was skinny but not to skinny. They have been married for a 1 month.**

**The Van Helsing's lived in harmony. They were a very happy couple. With no problems what so ever. But Jackie wanted to know about Gabriel's past. She needed to know his deepest darkest secrets. But she was afraid to ask Gabriel about it because she thought it would make him bad. She also thought he would send her away somewhere.**

**So Jackie decided to just wonder about Gabriel's past.**

**Me:"Okay guys that's it for chapter one I hope you like it."**

**Amy: "I know I like it."**

**Dracula: "When do I come in?"**

**Me: "Soon"**

**Gabriel: "Thank you for making me the good guy for once."**

**Me: "Your welcome."**

**Gabriel, and I kiss, and make noises.**

**Dracula: "EW."**

**Amy: "AW."**

**Me: "See ya next time guys."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was a beautiful night. And Jackie decided to take a walk in the woods. Gabriel didn't care he was not the kind of person who kept his wife under his thumb, besides Jackie had gone threw that her whole life. Jackie grabbed her cape, went outside, and began to walk threw the woods she was humming as she walked. As she was walking she came across a mansion. It was old. Noone was living in it. So Jackie decided to go take a look inside. Jackie walked up to the doors, and waked in. The mansion was filled with cobwebs. Jackie was thinking to herself: "Wow this is a nice mansion, wow it has a lot of pictures, I wonder who the man, and the women are in these pictures."**

**Jackie looked around upstairs, and downstairs she looked in the kitchen, and in the basement. Then she walked into the master bedroom. There she found more pictures. The bed had black satin sheets/ w lace pillow shames. Jackie was in aw she loved the master bedroom. It was so beautiful like something out of romance novel. Jackie turned to leave whenever she bumped into someone. She looked up saw a man. He had icy blue eyes. He long black hair that was clipped up in a gold hair clip. He had two gold earrings. He was warring all black. And he had thick romainian accent.**

**Dracula: "Hello my dear." Jackie backed away until she fell on the bed. Jackie: "Hello, did I disturb you, if I did I'm very sorry I will leave now." Dracula: "No stay." Jackie got up off the bed, and began to look around again. Dracula: "What is such pretty young woman doing at my house?" Jackie: "I was taking a walk." Dracula: "What is your name my dear?" Jackie: "Jackie Van Helsing."**

**Dracula: "Oh well Jackie Van Helsing welcome to my home." Dracula walked up to Jackie, took her hand, and kissed it. Jackie blushed.**

**Dracula: "Would you like to have to dinner with me here tomorrow night?" Jackie: "Yes I would." Dracula: "Good." Jackie: "I must go, Gabriel will be worried." Dracula: "I will see you tomorrow night my dear." Jackie: "Yes you will." Jackie left. Dracula went to the library to think. Dracula to himself: "So Gabriel is now married wow his wife is very young, and beautiful, she would be a very good bride for me."**

**Jackie got home, and then she went to the room that she shared with Gabriel. Walked into the bathroom, and took a bath.**

**Jackie felt strange. It was like her head was spinning. She was married to Gabriel, and yet she felt strange connection with man she just met tonight.**

**Jackie knew it was wrong, and yet it felt good to be wanted.**

**Me: "Okay guys that's it for chapter 2."**

**Amy: "I'm on the edge of my seat."**

**Dracula: "Ohh I can't wait to find out what happens next."**

**Gabriel: "Stay away from Jackie, you blood sucking jerk."**

**Me: "Gabriel I will not let him get to me, you are my only love."**

**Gabriel: "Good, I love you."**

**Me: "I love you too."**

**Gabriel and I kissed again, and moaned.**

**Amy: "See ya in the next chapter."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It was the next day, the day that Jackie was to have dinner with the man in black. Jackie was sitting at her dressing table, fixing her hair. She thought to herself: "Why am I doing this to Gabriel, I love him." That's when she heard someone calling her. It was Gabriel thank god. Gabriel ran upstairs he had some roses for his wife. Jackie: "Hello darling." Gabriel: "Hello my love roses for you."Jackie: "Thank you, oh they are so beautiful." Gabriel: "Not as beautiful as you." Jackie blushed. Jackie: "Gabriel thank you, you know how to treat me right." Gabriel: "Well I'm trying to make up for the mistakes your family made." Jackie began to cry. Gabriel saw the tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away. Jackie wrapped her arms around Gabriel, and held him close. Jackie decided she would cancel her dinner plans, and stay with her husband, all she had to do was tell man in black.**

**Jackie went for another walk. When she got to the mansion Dracula was waiting for her. Dracula: "Hello my dear, I knew you would come." Jackie: "I have to cancel." Dracula: "I see, why?" Jackie: "I love my husband, and I must not hurt him, even though I have feelings for you." Jackie walked up to the man in black, and asked him his name. Dracula: "My name is Dracula." Jackie: "I like that name, it suits you, I must go, but I will be back tomorrow night to see you." Dracula kissed Jackie's hand, and nodded his head. Jackie left. Once she got back she ran inside, and decided she would reed a book. So she looked for a book until she came across a book the had some strange writing on it. She sat down, and began to reed the book. As she was reeding she began to understand what the book was about, it was about Gabriel's past. She began to cry. Jackie now understood why Dracula looked at her like he did whenever she first met him. She closed the book, and threw it in the fire.**

**Gabriel walked in, and saw her crying. Gabriel walked up to Jackie, and hugged her. Jackie hugged him back. Jackie began to kiss Gabriel's neck. Gabriel moaned. He began to stroke Jackie's ass. She moaned. Gabriel picked Jackie up, and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Once they got there Gabriel removed Jackie's dress. Jackie remove Gabriel's cloths, everything including his hat. They began to make love. It was fantastic. Jackie was being thrilled. Gabriel has not lost his touch. They thought it would be nice to try for a baby. Jackie, and Gabriel were at it for hours. Jackie knew it would work. Once they finished they fell asleep.**

**The next day Jackie took a walk. Once she got the mansion. She walked into the library. **

**Jackie: "Why didn't you tell me you knew who my husband was?" Dracula: "Hello my dear, because I have feelings for you that I can't express." **

**Jackie: "Cut the crap tell me who you are, or else I will leave and never come back." Dracula: "No , I can't tell you not right now." **

**Jackie: "Then I will leave you for good." Dracula made the doors shut, and lock. Dracula: "Not quit, you owe me a dinner." Jackie: "Fine." Dracula snapped his fingers, and there was a three corse meal on the table. Jackie sat down, and ate. Dracula looked at her with lust in his eyes. He cleared the table by snapping his fingers. Then he used his mind to pull Jackie to him.**

**Then he kissed her. Jackie kissed him back. Before Jackie knew they were sleeping together. Jackie couldn't stop it. Dracula was controlling her. She tried to fight but she couldn't. **

**Once they finished Jackie left she was crying. She had betrayed her husband she had ruined their happy life. **

**But it was no fault of her own Dracula was now in her head. She knew Gabriel would be angry. She was now the word she hated more then ever. She was now a whore. When she got home she took a bath to try to clean herself of her sin. Things would never be the same again.**

**Me: "Wow onto chapter 4."**

**Amy: "Whoa."**

**Gabriel: "You bastard, I told you to stay away from her."**

**Dracula: "She belongs to me now, so get over it."**

**Me: "Fuck you Dracula, I love Gabriel."**

**Gabriel grabbed my face, and kissed me.**

**Gabriel: "See ya all in chapter 4."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys thanks to all my wonderful reviewers so far. You guys rock. I hope all of you will continue to review. Anyway I will shut up, and start chapter 4.**

**It was a rainy day, and Jackie was watching the rain fall. Gabriel was still in bed. **

**Jackie was singing to herself. Gabriel was smiling because he enjoyed Jackie's beautiful singing. Jackie was also smiling because Dracula was leaving her alone to live her own life, well at least for now. Gabriel woke up, put his robe, and walked over to Jackie. **

**He gave her a kiss. Jackie looked up at Gabriel, gave him a sly smile, then she untied his robe. Jackie began to kiss Gabriel. He was moaning loudly. Before they knew it they were making love. It went on for hours. Jackie was with her true love. And noone was going to take that from her.**

**That afternoon Jackie, and Gabriel went to the market place to shop for some food. While they were there Dracula showed up. **

**Jackie saw Dracula and then she walked over to him. Jackie: "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Dracula: I can't leave you alone, your mine now." Jackie: "I don't belong to you, I never will." Dracula: "Gabriel will leave you, because your with me." Jackie: "Fuck off, I never want to see you again." Gabriel looked over in the one ally way, and saw that Jackie was talking to Dracula.**

**Gabriel: "Oh fuck, Dracula is alive ,he is with my wife, and I forgot the crossbow back at the Vatican." Jackie walked away from Dracula. Gabriel: "Are you okay my love, did he hurt you, I will kill him again if he did." Jackie: "Yes my love , I'm fine, I would just like to go home." Gabriel: "Okay we will go home." **

**Gabriel, and Jackie went home, when they got there Gabriel made Jackie a cup of tea. She drank her tea. Then she went upstairs to take a nap. **

**Gabriel was worried so he went into the room and laid down next to her. He held her close. They slept well. Until around 2:00 am. whenever Jackie woke with really bad cramps. **

**So she decided to go tot he doctor. The doctor told her she was pregnant. Jackie put her hand on her stomach, and smiled she knew it was Gabriel's baby, and that made her happy. Jackie went home , and got back into bed. She snuggled up to Gabriel.**

**Now Jackie was really happy. Gabriel, and Jackie were going to have a baby. Jackie was sleeping well again, until 5:00 am. This time Dracula was calling her, but she didn't go to him. She stayed with Gabriel. She couldn't go to Dracula now. **

**Meanwhile Dracula was sitting in the library thinking of a plan to get Jackie to come to him so he decided to ask his bride Aleera to go take care of it for him. Aleera protested as usual then she said that she would go get Jackie for Dracula. **

**Aleera turned into her vampiress form, and flew towards the Van Helsing house. When she got there she noticed that Jackie was happy, and then something clicked she couldn't do it, she couldn't ruin, a happy marriage. **

**Just at that moment Dracula showed up. He saw what Aleera was seeing so he decided to wait until the night of the All Hollow's Eve Ball to kidnap Jackie. **

**That way Gabriel could come after her. And try to save her. She would also have to tell Gabriel about the baby. And she knew Gabriel would be happy about the baby.**

**Me: "Well that's it for chapter 4 onto chapter 5."**

**Amy: "Wow."**

**Gabriel: "I love you Jackie, I knew you would stay true."**

**Me: "I love you too Gabriel, and yes I will stay true."**

**Dracula: "EW."**

**Amy: "Shut up."**

**Me: "See ya in the next chapter guys."**

**Oh I just happened to add Aleera to the story. So I hope all of you will still review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was the night of the All Hollow's Eve Ball. Jackie was outside tending to her garden. Whenever she heard someone sneak up behind her it was Aleera. Jackie let out a scream. Gabriel ran outside, and saw Aleera flying off with Jackie.**

**Gabriel hopped on his horse, and rode after them. He lost them. Jackie was struggling to get free. By the time they reached the mansion, Jackie was asleep. **

**Aleera set Jackie on a bed, in the room that was now her's. Then she left. Jackie slept. Gabriel sat, and cried for a little while. Then he wrote letters to Carl, and Anna telling them he needed help getting rid of Dracula again. That afternoon they showed up.**

**Meanwhile Dracula, and Aleera took Jackie to his summer castle. Jackie was depressed. she wanted to go home. **

**Gabriel, Carl, and Anna were dressed up. Carl: "Tell me why we are doing this again." Gabriel: "We need to save my wife." Anna: "What?!" Carl: "Your married why didn't you tell me your married, you don't talk to me anymore." **

**Gabriel: "I'm very sorry I didn't tell you, its just that I was I scared that you would both would pass judgement on me." Carl: "We will help." Gabriel: "Thank you both so much lets go get my wife back." Anna: "Okay."**

**Carl, Gabriel, and Anna went to Dracula's summer castle, when they got there they stood up on the balcony looking for Jackie.**

**Meanwhile Jackie was in her room crying. She wanted to be with Gabriel so bad he was her true love. They were going to have a baby together. Jackie sat there in her dress that was big, and clunky. Wishing that she could fly away, and land in Gabriel's arms. **

**The count showed up in Jackie's room. Took her by the hand, and walked her to the ballroom. Jackie's dress was pink. Dracula walked Jackie over to a chair that was next to his they sat down. Jackie couldn't think of anything else but Gabriel. He saved her from being alone. She loved him very much. He was her life partner. They had a happy life.**

**Dracula: "My dear, would you like to sing for us?" Jackie: "If you don't mind." Dracula: "I have heard your beautiful voice, please grace us with your singing?" Jackie "Okay." Jackie walked up on stage. And began to sing I'll Set You Free By The Bangels.**

**I'll Set You Free**

**by Bangles,**

**album: Greatest Hits (1990),  
The Essential Bangles (2004),  
September Gurls (2004),  
Different Light/Everything (2002),  
Eternal Flame: The Best of the Bangles (2001),Simply the Best (1998),  
Everything (1988),  
Starbox (1993),  
Definitive Collection (1995)**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I hear you through the wire**

**The words all sound like noise**

**What happened to the fire in your voice**

**Don't try to hide the distance**

**It's just too big to ignore**

**We work it out like business**

**It won't work anymore**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**Still sometimes late at night**

**Moonlight comes into my window**

**I can make believe it's how it used to be**

**We made it look so easy**

**You never tried to resist**

**Somehow you stopped believing**

**Somehow we've come to this**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I remember words that fell**

**Like coins into a wishing well**

**This was never meant to be**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**So now I must go on**

**What more can I do**

**What good is being strong**

**When all I ever really want is you**

**(instrumental)**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I remember words that fell**

**Like coins into a wishing well**

**This was never meant to be**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**(I remember eyes that shined) I remember-ahhhh**

**(As they looked so hard back into mine) (all i want is you oo)**

**All I want is you**

**I remember-ahh (I remember words that fell like coins into a wishing**

**well) (all I want is you)**

**'Cause you want what I want, 'cause you want what I want-aaay-oooh**

**ohh ohh**

**(I remember eyes that shined as they looked so hard back into mine)**

**(all I want is you ooh, all I want is you)**

**Gabriel watched Jackie sing, and dance, then he began to sing along with her. Jackie looked up, and saw him in the balcony. Jackie smiled. Then she continued to sing ,and dance.**

**Gabriel continued sing along with Jackie until the song ended. Everyone clapped, and cheered. Gabriel walked down to the dance floor where he could see his wife. And hold her. Gabe: "Excuse miss I heard you singing, and i would like to give you my thanks." Jackie: "Your welcome." Gabe: "May i have a dance with you?" Jackie: "Yes you may." Gabe aka Gabriel took Jackie's hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor. Gabe, and Jackie danced very close. Gabriel: "Its me Jackie, oh my love I have come for you." Jackie:"Oh my god Gabriel, thank you for coming for me." **

**Jackie kissed Gabriel hard. Gabriel: "Are you hurt did they hurt you?" Jackie: "No, they didn't hurt me, but." Gabriel: "But is that a good but, or a bad but?" Jackie: "It's a good but for us, I'm going to have a baby, we are going to have baby." Gabriel: "Oh my god, you sure?" Jackie: "Yes I'm sure."**

**Gabriel put his hand on Jackie's stomach. He held her close. He was going to kill Dracula. Gabriel walked up to Dracula, and punched him right in the face. Jackie stood back in amzamement as Gabriel, and Dracula beat eachother up. **

**Gabriel: "You're a fucking fruitcake you had no right to kidnap my wife." Dracula: "Well your fucking banana, you lost her Gabriel, she is mine now." Gabriel: "She will never be yours you fucking fruitcake." Dracula: "You are such a fucking banana Gabriel, she is mine get over it." Jackie couldn't stand it. She stepped in front of them. Jackie: "Shut up you two, Dracula I don't belong to you." Jackie: "Gabriel its you I love you, you are my one, and only love." **

**Gabriel: "I love you too Jackie." Jackie kissed Gabriel hard. Jackie: "Come on lets go home." Just as Jackie took a step, she fainted. Gabriel picked her up, and carried her to a room in Dracula's summer castle. He sat with her. Jackie opened her eyes. And smiled at Gabriel. **

**Dracula watched from up in the rafters. He thought to himself: "Jackie is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE."**

**Jackie held Gabriel's hand. Gabriel pulled Jackie out of the bed then they left the summer castle. When they got home Jackie ripped the stupid dress off, and burned it. **

**That's what she thought of Dracula. He was nothing to her. Jackie had her husband Gabriel. And thats all she wanted. Thats all she needed. Gabriel placed her robe on her shoulders then they walked back into the house. After that they went to bed.**

**Me: "Yay onto Chapter 6."**

**Amy: "Happy faces."**

**Gabriel: "Very happy."**

**Dracula: "This sucks."**

**Me: "Hey Dracula do us all a favor, and GROW UP."**

**Amy: "See ya all in chapter 6."**

**Jackie began to sing I'll Set You Free By The Bangles again.**

**I'll Set You Free**

**by Bangles,**

**album: Greatest Hits (1990),  
The Essential Bangles (2004),  
September Gurls (2004),  
Different Light/Everything (2002),  
Eternal Flame: The Best of the Bangles (2001),  
Simply the Best (1998),  
Everything (1988),  
Starbox (1993),  
Definitive Collection (1995)**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I hear you through the wire**

**The words all sound like noise**

**What happened to the fire in your voice**

**Don't try to hide the distance**

**It's just too big to ignore**

**We work it out like business**

**It won't work anymore**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**Still sometimes late at night**

**Moonlight comes into my window**

**I can make believe it's how it used to be**

**We made it look so easy**

**You never tried to resist**

**Somehow you stopped believing**

**Somehow we've come to this**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I remember words that fell**

**Like coins into a wishing well**

**This was never meant to be**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**So now I must go on**

**What more can I do**

**What good is being strong**

**When all I ever really want is you**

**(instrumental)**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I remember words that fell**

**Like coins into a wishing well**

**This was never meant to be**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**(I remember eyes that shined) I remember-ahhhh**

**(As they looked so hard back into mine) (all I want is you oo)**

**All I want is you**

**I remember-ahh (I remember words that fell like coins into a wishing**

**well) (all I want is you)**

**'Cause you want what I want, 'cause you want what I want-aaay-oooh**

**ohh ohh**

**(I remember eyes that shined as they looked so hard back into mine)**

**(all I want is you ooh, all I want is you)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jackie loved being free from Dracula's power or was she. She was happy to be having a baby with the man who saved her from being alone. Gabriel could see she was happy. And that made him happy. Jackie was starting to show. She looked so beautiful. Well at least in Gabriel's eyes. Jackie thought she was fat. **

**Jackie was sitting outside enjoying a book one day whenever Aleera showed up. Jackie let out a scream. Gabriel came outside with his gun loaded. Jackie: "What do you want?" Aleera: "I just came to see how you are doing, the master don't know I'm here, and that how I want things to be." Gabriel: "Wait are you saying you want to be friends with us?" Aleera: "Yes that's what I'm saying, I hate being a vampire it sucks." **

**Jackie got up, walked over to Aleera took her hand, and shook it. Jackie: "Hi its nice to meet I'm Jackie, and this my husband Gabriel." Aleera: "Its nice to meet the both of you."**

**Gabriel: "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Aleera: "Yes I would love a cup of tea." Aleera, Gabriel, and Jackie all went into the house. Gabriel got a cup of tea for Aleera. **

**Jackie: "Why are you being nice to us?" Aleera: "I feel sorry for you two, the master should learn to leave you alone." Gabriel: "He better, we are going to have a baby, and we don't need any trouble." Aleera: "I over heard the master say he was going to kidnap your child once its born if it's a boy he will kill it, and if it's a girl he will make her his bride." Jackie: "If he even lays a hand on our child I will kill him." **

**Gabriel: "Thank you Aleera for coming over, you are welcome here anytime." Aleera: "Thank you." Gabriel: "Your welcome." Jackie: "Why don't you stay over." Aleera: "Really you mean it?" Jackie: "Yes I really mean it."**

**Aleera: "Thank you, so much." Jackie: "Your welcome." Jackie, and Aleera hugged eachother. Jackie, and Aleera were friends. Then Aleera hugged Gabriel. **

**Jackie took Aleera upstairs, and gave her a nightgown to put on. Aleera: "Thank you." Jackie: "Your welcome." Jackie: "You are always welcome here." Aleera began to cry. **

**She never felt so loved in a long time. All the love that she was getting was turning her human again. Jackie held Aleera close. **

**Meanwhile Dracula was hunting for Aleera. He was going to kill her if he found her. Once he showed up in front of the Van Helsing house, he could smell Aleera.**

**Jackie walked over to the baclony, saw Dracula outside. She ran into the bedroom, and told Aleera to hide. Aleera hid in the closet.**

**The Jackie went outside to handle Dracula. Jackie: "What do you want Dracula?" Dracula: "I'm here to get Aleera." Jackie: "She's human again, so why don't you go away, and find someone else, and i don't mean me." **

**Dracula walked up to Jackie, stroked her cheek, and whispered into her ear, "I will come for you, my dear sooner then you think." Jackie pulled her face away. And spit in his eyes. He pushed her down on the ground. Then he flew away. Gabriel ran outside, and helped her up.**

**Gabriel: "Are you okay?" Jackie: "Yes, I'm fine, we have to keep Aleera safe from him." Gabriel: "I agree but how?" Jackie: "The Vatican, they would keep her safe, wouldn't they?" Gabriel: "Yes they would." Jackie: "Then lets do it, lets go back there, and stay, Dracula said he will be coming for me sooner then I think." Gabriel: "I will kill him again, if he even touches you." Jackie: "Too late, he stroked my cheek." **

**Gabriel: "He is a dead vampire." Jackie: "Honey forget about him we have get away from here as soon as we can." Gabriel: "Tomorrow night then." Jackie: "Sounds good to me, now lets go see if Aleera is okay." Gabriel: "Alright." **

**Jackie, and Gabriel went back inside the house, went upstairs to their room, Jackie opened the closet, and found Aleera she was shaking with fear. Jackie gave Aleera a hug. They would be safe soon.**

**Me: "Thats it for ch 6, now onto ch 7."**

**Amy: "Cool."**

**Dracula: "You bitch."**

**Gabriel: "Watch your mouth Dracula, you just might lose it someday."**

**Me: "Happy Thanksgiving all, see ya all in the next ch."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next day Jackie, Aleera, and Gabriel rode to the Vatican. When they got Gabriel looked around to make sure they weren't followed then the three of them went inside. Gabriel lead the way upstairs to where his old room was. He opened the door, and then all three of them walked into the room. Gabriel: "We will be safe here." Jackie: "Good." Aleera: "Thank you both for helping me. Jackie: "Your welcome." **

**Gabriel: "Come on ladies lets go get something to eat." Jackie: "Good idea, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Gabriel stopped, and looked at Jackie, then he laughed. They went downstairs, and then Gabriel went over to the pub to get some food. He came back a few hours later, and when he did he found Jackie, and Aleera praying for their safety. Gabriel tip toed up behind Jackie, and picked her up. Gabriel: "I heard you girls praying, you don't need to you will be safe here." Jackie:"I know, but its best to make sure." Aleera: "Dracula said he was coming after Jackie sooner then she thinks, and I want you both to safe from him." **

**Aleera took Jackie in her arms because she was crying. Carl over heard them, and decided he would try to help. Carl: "This is a place that is protected by god, Dracula will not be able to get to you at all." Jackie: "Thank you, Carl is it." Carl: "Yes it is, your Jackie." Jackie: "Yes I am." Aleera was just sitting in there not saying a word she was waiting for Carl to say something to her. **

**Carl: "Hello Aleera, long time no see." Aleera: Hello Carl, you got that right. Gabriel: "I will keep you girls safe, and I'm sure Carl will help as well." Carl: "Yes I will." **

**Carl was giving Aleera a coy smile. Aleera smiled back. Jackie, and Gabriel had weird looks on their faces. After that Carl walked away, and Gabriel, and the girls ate the food Gabriel had got for them. After that they went to bed. Jackie had a rough time sleeping. She was having nightmares of Dracula hurting her, and the baby. She woke up screaming. Gabriel rubbed her shoulders to get her to calm down. **

**Gabriel hugged Jackie. She slept better when he hugged her. Aleera was sleeping fine. She was dreaming of Carl. Strange. But its sweet. Aleera was enjoying being a human. Its been a while sense she has been loved by anyone, and that brought joy to her heart. **

**She never wanted to see Dracula again. If he even tried to hurt her or her new friends she would kill him. And she would make sure he stayed dead this time. Aleera was happy she had some people to care for. It felt good for her to be needed.**

**Meanwhile Dracula was trying to think of a plan to kidnap Jackie, and make her his. And so far he came up with nothing.**

**He would have her for his own sooner rather then later.**

**Me: Yay another chapter done onto ch 8**

**Amy: "Yay."**

**Gabriel: "Yes, so many ch's and i'm in love with a beautiful woman."**

**Me: "I'm in love with you too."**

**Dracula: "Yuck."**

**Amy: "See ya all in the next ch."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jackie sat in the church. She was crying. She missed her friends. So she sat there writing to them. After that she asked Carl if she could a walk to the pub to mail her letters. Carl told her yes. Jackie left the Church. And came back a few hours later. Then she walked upstairs to her room. When she got there she began to sing. Gabriel noticed the beautiful singing coming from the room. So he went upstairs. He walked into the room. Sat on the bed. And watched her sing. **

**Jackie saw Gabriel, walked up to him, took his hat off, and began to kiss him. Gabriel removed Jackie's dress. Jackie finished undressing Gabriel.**

**Before long they were making love. Jackie was very hot for Gabriel. Gabriel wanted Jackie. Jackie was moaning with pleasure. **

**So was Gabriel. It has been a while sense they made love because of Jackie's pregnancy. And they both were enjoying it.**

**Meanwhile Dracula was hunting for Jackie he was going to kidnap her. As he was hunting for her he discovered that Jackie's friends were stopping by. So came up with a way to get to Jackie kidnap one of her friends, then Jackie would come to save her friend , and then he would have her. **

**It was the perfect plan. Jackie's friends showed up. As they were walking into the chruch, Dracula flew down, and kidnaped Amy. Jackie's dearest friend. Jackie ran outside once she heard Amy's scream. **

**Jackie threw her robe on. Jackie ran back inside, and upstairs. She got dressed, so did Gabriel. Jackie her friends, and Gabriel rode back to Vaseria to find Amy. Jackie started to walk towards the woods the others followed her. Once she got to the mansion Jackie opened the doors.**

**Jackie: "Amy, Amy AMY!!!!!!!!!" Jackie's voice echoed in the great hall. Jackie walked all over the mansion calling Amy's name. Jackie looked all over but she couldn't find Amy. Jackie sat down on a step, and cried. **

**That's whenever she heard a scream. It was Amy, it was coming from the basement. Jackie got up, and headed towards the basement Gabriel was close behind her. When they got down there they found Amy tied to a table. Jackie cut the ropes. Amy jumped of the table, and gave Jackie a hug. Jackie hugged Amy back. As they turned to leave Dracula sneaked up behind Jackie, and grabbed her. Gabriel: "Let her go Dracula, let her go right now." Jackie was crying. Dracula: "I think not, she is mine." Jackie reached for Gabriel. He took her hand they were both crying. Amy couldn't stand to see Jackie, and Gabriel cry, so she kicked Dracula in the face. **

**Dracula fell backwards, and was knocked out cold. Everyone left. They ran out of the woods screaming. when they got back the Van Helsing mansion, everyone got on their horses again, and rode back to the Vatican. Once they got here Gabriel ordered Carl to watch Jackie, and her friends he was going to kill Dracula once, and for all.**

**Jackie: "Gabriel what the fuck do you think you are doing, Dracula could kill you." Gabriel: "I'm not going to let him, hurt you ever again, I plan on destroying him." Jackie: "I can't let you do it." Gabriel: "I want us to live happily, you, me, and our children, so I must kill him again." Jackie by now was in tears. **

**Jackie: "Gabriel please don't go, what am I supposed to do if you don't come back?" Gabriel took Jackie's face in his hands, kissed her lips, and said: "I will come back, don't worry." Gabriel left. Jackie fell to the floor crying. Aleera walked up to her and comforted her. Aleera, Jackie, Amy, and Alex were all in tears.**

**Meanwhile Gabriel was back in Vaseria fighting Dracula. Jackie sat by the window in the room where she stayed at the Vatican, and she cried. **

**She sang the I'll Set You Free by The Bangles again. Her was heart broken. She felt like part of her was gone. She wanted to be with Gabriel, she wanted to help him fight. **

**Damn him why did he have to fight. Jackie knew that he might not come home. She cried, and she sang.**

**I'll Set You Free**

**by Bangles,**

**album: Greatest Hits (1990),  
The Essential Bangles (2004),  
September Gurls (2004),  
Different Light/Everything (2002),  
Eternal Flame: The Best of the Bangles (2001),  
Simply the Best (1998),  
Everything (1988),  
Starbox (1993),  
Definitive Collection (1995)**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I hear you through the wire**

**The words all sound like noise**

**What happened to the fire in your voice**

**Don't try to hide the distance**

**It's just too big to ignore**

**We work it out like business**

**It won't work anymore**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**Still sometimes late at night**

**Moonlight comes into my window**

**I can make believe it's how it used to be**

**We made it look so easy**

**You never tried to resist**

**Somehow you stopped believing**

**Somehow we've come to this**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I remember words that fell**

**Like coins into a wishing well**

**This was never meant to be**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**So now I must go on**

**What more can I do**

**What good is being strong**

**When all I ever really want is you**

**(instrumental)**

**I remember eyes that shined**

**As they looked so hard back into mine**

**Now it's just a memory**

**So I'll set you free**

**I remember words that fell**

**Like coins into a wishing well**

**This was never meant to be**

**So I'll set you free**

**oh-oh, I'll set you free**

**(I remember eyes that shined) I remember-ahhhh**

**(As they looked so hard back into mine) (all I want is you oo)**

**All I want is you**

**I remember-ahh (I remember words that fell like coins into a wishing**

**well) (all I want is you)**

**'Cause you want what I want, 'cause you want what I want-aaay-oooh**

**ohh ohh**

**(I remember eyes that shined as they looked so hard back into mine)**

**(all I want is you ooh, all I want is you)**

**Meanwhile Gabriel heard Jackie's voice in his head singing the song I'll Set You Free By The Bangles. And he began to sing. Jackie was giving Gabriel the courage to fight. As her voice played in his head he stabbed Dracula, and he died again. Gabriel walked away he went over to his horse, got on it, and rode back to the Vatican, he was sore, and was a little hurt, but he was heading home to be with Jackie. **

**As soon as he got back to the Vatican, he ran inside the church, ran upstairs, when he got the room, he kicked the door open. **

**As soon as Jackie saw Gabriel, she got up, and ran to him. He held her close. They kissed. Jackie unbuttoned Gabriel's pants she began to grind against his cock. They started to make love. Jackie was thrilled to have her husband home.**

**Meanwhile Dracula got up, pulled the sword from his chest. And then he screamed. She swore he would have Jackie as his own come hell or high water or even the fresh fallen snow.**

**Me: "Whew done with that one, now onto Chapter 9."**

**Amy: "You lay one hand or fang on Jackie, and I will kill you."**

**Dracula: "Oh I will have her as my own, even if it means I have to kill Gabriel."**

**Me: "You fucking scum bag, you touch my husband , and I will rip your heart out if you have one."**

**Gabriel: "Calm down my love, everything will be fine."**

**Me: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was Christmas time. The first Christmas that Jackie, and Gabriel would be spending together before their baby comes. Jackie was a little fat. But she didn't care. She was having a baby, with the man she loves. It was beautiful winter. The snow was sparkling white it looked like diamonds. Gabriel was outside building a snowman with Amy, and Aleera. **

**He was having a good time. Meanwhile Jackie was working on the Christmas meal, as she was cutting up some carrots, she cut her finger. She screamed when Gabriel heard it he ran inside. He saw the cut, and wrapped it up. Jackie kissed him. Gabriel began to kiss her back. Jackie took Gabriel by the hand, and walked him upstairs to their room. **

**Once they got to their room Jackie undressed Gabriel, she removed his hat. Jackie slide her panties off, then she got on the bed, and began to straddle Gabriel. Jackie started at a fast pace. Gabriel was enjoying what his wife was doing to him it was nice, and sexy, just like Jackie was. **

**Jackie had a smile on her face. She was glad she could still please Gabriel even though she was fat. The sex was great. Afterwards Jackie went downstairs, and continued to cook. **

**Meanwhile Dracula was lonely his first Christmas was a awful one. He had noone to spend it with. He wanted Jackie, but she didn't want him. She would not come to him as long as she was with Gabriel. He was doomed to be alone. Poor Dracula. Amy could hear him cry so she decided to go see him, but she waited until Jackie couldn't see her to walk into the woods. **

**She walked into the woods went back to the mansion. When she got there, she looked all over for Dracula. She finally found him in the library. Amy: "Hello Dracula, merry Christmas." Dracula: "Hello Amy is it, merry Christmas." Amy: "Yes I am, Amy." Dracula: "What are you doing here?" Amy: "I wanted to see you for a while." **

**Dracula got up from his chair, walked over to Amy, and kissed her. Amy was shocked. He kissed her, he wanted Jackie but he kissed her friend Amy. BAD DRACULA. **

**They kissed eachother. Jackie knew where Amy was, and she was happy for her friend. She knew that if Dracula was with Amy, he would leave her alone forever. Jackie was finally going to be able to have a normal life. **

**She would be able to raise her children without having to fear for her life. But hen the happy thoughts stopped, she began to think about it could all be a trick, and he could be using Amy to get to Jackie. **

**But then again she hoped that Dracula would be nice, and love Amy, and make her his new bride. Jackie was really happy for Amy. Meanwhile Amy, and Dracula were making out in his bedroom. UH-OH. Amy was dressed in a sexy red silk nightie. **

**While Dracula was dressed in black silk pj's. His hair was down, it was so beautiful, and long. Amy was falling in love with Dracula, and Dracula was falling in love with Amy. They fell back on Dracula's bed. Before they started anything Amy asked: "Dracula what is your real name?" Dracula stroked Amy's cheek. Dracula: "My dear Amy my real name is Vladislaus, but you may call me Vlad." Amy kissed his nose, and smiled. Amy: "Vlad I like that." Dracula: "So do I, well at least whenever it comes out of your mouth." They kissed eachother. Then they began to make love. When they finished Amy stayed with Dracula, or Vlad.**

**Jackie knew what was going on when Amy didn't come home.**

**Jackie was a little worried, but she would talk to Amy tomorrow when she came home that's if she did.**

**Me: "I love this story I will never stop writing it."**

**Gabriel: "Great, anyway onto ch 10."**

**Amy: "Yay another ch done."**

**Dracula: "Whoppee."**

**Me: "I think you just did that with my best friend Amy, you sick fucker, you couldn't have me so you went right to her, you bastard, you hurt her, and I will kill you, and don't think I'm kidding."**

**Gabriel: "Calm down my love."**

**Me: "I hate him Gabriel, he stole Amy away from me."**

**Gabriel: "Well you still have me."**

**Me: "Good, I love you."**

**Gabriel: "I love you too."**

**Gabriel, and I kissed eachother passionately.**

**Gabriel: "See ya all in ch 10."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It was the 24 of Dec., and there was a foot of snow. Jackie, and Gabriel were getting ready for the special Christmas holiday. Meanwhile Amy was spending time with Dracula, or Vlad. Jackie was worried about her best friend so one day while Gabriel was upstairs wrapping Jackie's Christmas gift which by the way he was having trouble wrapping it. **

**Jackie walked into the woods. When she got to the mansion she opened the doors, and found Amy in the library with him. Jackie began to cry. She knew she had lost her best friend to him. Amy looked up from her book , and saw Jackie with tears running down her face. Amy got up from her chair walked over Jackie, and held her close. **

**Amy: "Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie: "I was worried about you, but I see your with him, so I will leave you." **

**Jackie walked away from the library, and out the doors. On her way back to her house she thought about all the good times she had with Amy. She was Dracula's toy now, he would never let Amy come home.**

**When Jackie got back to her house she ran upstairs , ran into the bedroom, and jumped on the bed. She cried herself to sleep.**

**Meanwhile Amy was crying as well, she ran out of the mansion, and when she got back to the Van Helsing mansion she ran inside, she ran upstairs to the room where Jackie, and Gabriel slept, she walked into the room, sat down on the bed, Jackie saw her best friend, and gave her a hug. Amy hugged Jackie back. **

**Jackie: "I thought I lost you to him." Amy: "You will never lose me." Jackie: "If I ever do, I will kill him." Amy held Jackie close because she began to cry again. **

**Meanwhile Gabriel came out of the guest room with Jackie's gift he walked into the bedroom. He saw Jackie was crying, and he took over for Amy. **

**Amy got up, walked over to the window, she walked out onto the balcony, and began to sing the song from the movie The Phantom Of The Opera Learn To Be Lonely.**

**Phantom Of The Opera - Learn To Be Lonely Lyrics**

**Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be**

**lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be**

**there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be**

**lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dreamed**

**out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived**

**alone  
Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life**

**can be loved  
Alone**

**She was singing to the count. As She sang she cried. The count could hear Amy sing, he turned into his hell beast form flew out the window, and headed towards the Van Helsing mansion. **

**He landed on the balcony where Amy was singing. Jackie stood there as Amy reached out, and touched Dracula as he was in his hell beast form. Amy was scared, but she showed no fear. Jackie reached for Amy, but Gabriel pulled her back.**

**Amy: "I ... I... I... love you Vlad." Jackie pushed Gabriel away, and knocked Amy out of the way then she rammed a sliver stake in Dracula's heart. **

**Jackie backed away but it was too late he had a hold of Jackie. She was kicking and screaming. He flew away from the Van helsing mansion with Jackie in his wings. Jackie let out a scream. **

**Dracula let go of Jackie when they were 10, 000 feet in the air. Jackie was screaming. Gabriel watched Jackie fall he ran outside so he could catch her. She feel into Gabriel 's arms. She was crying so was Gabriel. **

**Amy ran downstairs, then she ran outside to see if Jackie was okay. When she found she was okay she looked up at Dracula who was flying down towards the ground. When he landed Amy walked up to him, she punched him in the face, and kicked him in the balls. She was pissed at Dracula.**

**Me: "WOW what a ch. onto ch. 11."**

**Amy: "OMFG."**

**Gabriel: "My love are you sure that your okay."**

**Me: "Yes I'm sure."**

**Amy: "Dracula what you did to Jackie was not cool at all, stay away from me, and my friends from now on, or I will KILL you."**

**Dracula: "I'm sorry."**

**Me: "See ya all in the next chapter 11."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gabriel kept a close eye on Jackie. He was scared that she would brake down after yesterdays visit from Dracula. Jackie was scared that Dracula would come for her again. But she knew that Amy would kill him if he did. **

**Amy was worried that Jackie was going to lose her mind, she was still a little shook up, i mean come on she dropped from the air 10,000 feet up by Dracula. One day Jackie was looking out the window, Gabriel walked up behind her, and put his arms around her. **

**Jackie: "Ow." Gabriel: "What is it my love?" Jackie: "My arm hurts." Gabriel looked at Jackie's arm there was a scratch from one of Dracula's talon's.**

**Gabriel wrapped her arm up so it would get better. Then he held her close. He would not let Dracula get her. He would kill Dracula if he even laid a hand or talon on her. He had no idea Jackie had fallen asleep on him. **

**When he heard her snore he knew. So he laid her down in the bed, covered her up, then he left the room. Jackie was sleeping fine. She was smiling. While she was sleeping there were two eyes watching her. Dracula was watching her, and was waiting for the right moment to make her his. **

**As he was walking into the room Amy came into the room to talk to Jackie. Nice Save Amy. Jackie: "Hey Ams what's up girl?" Amy: "Not much, i just wanted to see how are you are sense yesterdays visit from Dracula." Jackie: "I'm fine i just got a really bad scratch, its awful looking yuck." Amy gave Jackie a hug. Jackie: "Thank you Amy for being here." Amy: "Your welcome."**

**As Jackie was getting out of bed she heard the sound of something or someone screath. She ran to the balcony, and saw Dracula flying towards the woods. She began to cry. **

**Jackie knew it would never end. He will never leave her alone. He would come for sooner rather later. Jackie was shaking then she felt a pain in her stomach. Jackie: Oh no the baby, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then she past out. **

**Gabriel ran upstairs, and saw Amy holding Jackie in her arms, he also noticed Jackie passed out. He was upset with Amy. He thought Amy did something so he grabbed her, and slammed her up against wall. **

**Gabriel: "What have you done to her, What have you done to Jackie?!" Amy tried to brake free from Gabriel's hold, but he was to strong for her. Amy: "I didn't do a fucking thing to her now let me go." **

**Jackie got off the floor , and saw what Gabriel was doing to Amy so she picked up a vase, and knocked him out, he hit the floor with a bang. Jackie ran to Amy, and gave her a hug. Jackie: "Are you okay Amy?" Amy: "Yeah, I'm fine." Jackie: "Why was Gabriel hurting you?" Amy: "He thought I did something to you, are you alright, and the baby is he/or she alright?" Jackie: "Yes, we are both fine, it was false labor." **

**Amy, and Jackie hugged eachother. Amy: "Will Gabriel alright?" Jackie: "He will be fine." Jackie walked out onto the balcony, and she began to sing the song from the movie The Phantom Of The Opera, The Phantom Of The Opera. Jackie sang Cristine's part, while Dracula sang The Phantom's part. **

**Jackie flet so strange. Like she was flooting on air. Dracula had some kind of a hold on her, and she was scared. Very scared. What would she do? Will she go Dracula? Or will she stay with Gabriel?**

**Phantom Of The Opera - The Phantom Of The Opera Lyrics**

**Christine **

**In sleep he sang to me  
In**

**dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me**

**And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For**

**now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there**

**Inside my mind **

**The phantom **

**Sing once**

**again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over**

**you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn**

**from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the**

**opera is there  
Inside your mind **

**Christine **

**Those who have seen your faceDraw back in**

**fear  
I am the mask you wear **

**The phantom **

**It's me they hear **

**Christine (in duet**

**with the phantom) **

**Your spirit and my voice in one**

**combined **

**The phantom (in duet with Christine) **

**My spirit and your voice in one combined **

**Both **

**The phantom of the opera is there **

**Christine (in duet) **

**Inside my mind **

**The phantom (in duet) **

**Inside your mind **

**Choir (very, very soft) **

**He's there,**

**The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom**

**of the opera **

**The phantom **

**In all your**

**fantasy  
You always knew  
That man and**

**mystery **

**Christine **

**Were both in you **

**Both **

**And in this labyrinth  
Were**

**night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is **

**Christine (in duet) **

**Here **

**The phantom**

**(in duet) **

**There **

**Christine **

**Inside my mind **

**The phantom **

**Sing! My**

**angel of music **

**Christine **

**He's**

**there  
The phantom of the opera **

**Christine**

**starts wailing **

**The phantom **

**Sing... **

**Christine continua vocalizando,  
e continua a**

**vocalizer após cada  
sentença que o Fantasma canta **

**The phantom **

**Sing for me...  
Sing, my**

**angel of music!  
Sing for me!**

**Me: "Yay, onto chapter 12."**

**Gabriel: "Wow, I loved that chapter."**

**Amy: "So did I."**

**Dracula: "Ha Ha Ha, I'm winning."**

**Me: "Your losing."**

**Gabriel: "I love you Jackie."**

**Me: "And I love you Gabriel Van Helsing."**

**Amy: "See ya all in chapter 12."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**As Jackie was singing to count it started to rain. Jackie stood outside on the balcony getting wet from the rain. She looked so beautiful. She drank the rain the rain. Amy decided to join her out on the balcony. **

**Meanwhile the count was crying. He knew that Jackie cared for him. But as long as Gabriel was around she would stay faithful to him. **

**Gabriel woke up. He walked out onto the balcony walked up behind Jackie, and began to kiss her neck. Jackie turned around to find Gabriel in front of her now with a look of hunger in his eyes. **

**He picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down, and began to kiss her. As they were kissing Jackie felt her water brake. **

**Jackie was having the baby. Amy rode into town, and got the doctor. Jackie was pushing. She was all sweaty. She was giving birth in the bed where she , and Gabriel sleep. The count heard her scream. He knew that the baby was coming. Here would be his chance to have his link to Jackie, the woman he really loved. Jackie gave birth to beautiful daughter they named their daughter Christine Dupree Van Helsing. **

**Jackie was pleased that Christine was beautiful, and healthy. She was the most perfect child on earth. And her parents will protect her. **

**Her parents didn't know that Dracula was planning on kidnaping Christine, and making her his bride when she gets older. But Jackie would not stand for that. She will kill the count. After all the pushing Jackie, Christine, and Gabriel fell asleep in the bed. The top blanket was burned. **

**Meanwhile Dracula was pacing back, and forth. Waiting for the right moment to kidnap Christine. He knew that Jackie would never let him near Christine. She'd fight to protect her daughter, even if it meant her life. She was willing to die to protect her new born daughter. And I hate to tell you all this she just might die. **

**Christine had her mother's eyes. And she had her father's hair. Jackie was proud, and so was Gabriel. Dracula was watching the happy family. He hated Jackie , and Gabriel for being happy. Amy noticed him. **

**She walked up to him, and pushed him off the balcony. He hit the ground with a bang. Amy locked all the doors. So he could not get in the house. Dracula went back to his mansion. He decided to rest. It was all to much for him. But he would kidnap Christine sooner rather later. **

**Then he would make Christine his bride. Once she is older, ready, and used to him. Which Jackie hope that will never happen. She would never let Christine know of Dracula. **

**She would keep her baby girl away from the woods for good. In the mean time Jackie, and Gabriel have nothing to worry about. They would raise Christine in peace. FOR NOW. Anyway.**

**Me: "Another Chapter done."**

**Amy: "I will kill Dracula if he harms Christine."**

**Gabriel: "Our daughter will be safe."**

**Dracula: "Christine will be mine."**

**Me: "Over my dead body."**

**Dracula: "I Can make that so."**

**Me: "Try it, and your dead."**

**Gabriel: "See you all in the next chapter."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Christine was growing up to be just like her mother. Dracula was watching her, he was waiting for the right moment to kidnap her, and make her his bride. Jackie: "Come Christine its time for lunch dear." Christine: "Coming mother." Christine skipped into the house she was so cute. She had her mother's grace, and looks. **

**But she had her father's brains. Jackie thought she was stupid. Well no wonder she was told she was over, and over again by her family. **

**Gabriel hated to see Jackie upset so he always made her feel better by telling her she was beautiful, and perfect in everyway. Jackie believed Gabriel. She was happy now. She was married, and she had daughter. **

**Her life couldn't get any better, or could it? Jackie wanted to have another baby. So Christine would have someone to play with. So that night Gabriel, and Jackie tried for another baby. **

**Meanwhile Christine was playing in her room. She was humming a song her mother taught her. As Christine was playing Dracula walked into her room. Dracula: "Hello my dear Christine, you look just like your mother what are you playing?" Christine: "Who the hell are you?" **

**Dracula: "You sound like mother too, I'm a friend of your parents, you may call me Dracula, Vladislaus, or Vlad." **

**Christine backed away from the man in black. She was scared of him. Dracula walked up to Christine, and stroked her cheek. Christine spit on Dracula's hand sense she couldn't reach his face. **

**Dracula: "That's not nice Christine." Christine: "Nether are you, I heard about what did to my mother while she was pregnant with me, dropping her from 10,000 feet in the air, some gentleman you are stay away from me." **

**Dracula: "Oh Christine, I just want to try to get along with you, I want to be your friend." Christine: "Well I don't want you as a friend, your not human." Dracula: "Come with me Christine, come with me, and together we can see the world." Christine: "I rather see the world with my family, your not part of it." **

**Christine turned to run but it was to late Dracula had picked her up. He turned into his hell beast form, and flew away with Christine in his arms. Christine let out a scream. Which Jackie could hear she leaped out of bed, and ran into Christine's room. She ran out onto the balcony, and saw Dracula flying away with Christine. Jackie: "Dracula bring me back my daughter you gutless fucking coward, Dracula, DRACULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Gabriel ran into the room followed by Aleera, and Amy. Gabriel: "What's wrong my love?" Jackie: "Dracula kidnaped Christine." Amy: "OH MY GOD I WILL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Jackie began to cry, then she fell to the floor. Aleera held Jackie close. Jackie could not stop crying. Jackie was sure she had lost her little girl. Amy: "We will get her back." **

**Gabriel: "Amy is right we will." The song that began to play was Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from the movie Phantom Of The Opera.**

**You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered **

**Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seem if I just dream  
Somehow you would be here **

**Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could **

**Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle **

**Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die **

**Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye'.**

**Jackie stood on the balcony, and sang to Christine. Meanwhile Christine was singing along with her mother. Dracula was listening Christine sing. He realized that she sounded just like her mother as she was singing. **

**Christine, and her mum were both singing, and crying. When they finished Jackie walked away from the balcony, and laid down. Christine walked right past Dracula, and to her room. Amy, Gabriel, and Aleera swore they would get Christine back at any cost even their lives.**

**Me: "Onto chapter 14."**

**Amy: "Dracula is dead."**

**Gabriel: "We will save Christine, I promise my love, I promise."**

**Dracula: "See ya all next chapter."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jackie was depressed. She missed Christine. She wanted to see her little girl again. She could hear Christine sing. One day as Jackie was sitting outside on the balcony she heard Christine singing. She looked over the balcony, and saw Christine. **

**She ran downstairs, and outside she ran to Christine. She hugged Christine. Christine hugged her mum back. The girls couldn't stop crying. Gabriel saw Christine he ran outside, and picked up his daughter. **

**They were a family again. Until Dracula flew out of the woods, and landed behind Christine, he took into his arms, and kissed her neck. Jackie: "Get your hands off my daughter."**

**Christine:"I love him mum." Jackie ran back into the house, ran into the kitchen, walked up to the licker cabinet, pulled out the vodka. Then she began to drink. Gabriel: "I forbid you to love this creature of hell." Christine: "I don't care what you say dad, I love him." **

**Gabriel heard Jackie scream. He ran inside the house, so did Christine, and Dracula. Gabriel found Jackie on the floor with a knife in her stomach. Gabriel: "Out of my way, I got to get her to the hospital." Gabriel pushed his daughter out of the way. **

**Gabriel: "If your mother dies Christine, I will disown you, you are no longer a Van Helsing in my eyes if she dies." Gabriel rode his horse into town. Once he got Jackie to the hospital she rushed into surgery. **

**Gabriel waited for hours. Finally the doctor came out. He told Gabriel that Jackie would live, she just needed to rest. **

**Gabriel thank ed the doctor, then he went to Jackie's room, and sat by her side. Christine: "My father hates me all because I love you." Dracula: "I'm sorry my love." Christine walked away from Dracula. She went upstairs to her room, laid down on the bed, and began to cry. **

**She knew she loved her family. But her father hates her because of her love for Dracula. Christine decided her family was more important to her then loving Dracula. She walked back downstairs, she swallowed hard, then she walked up to Dracula, and gave a kiss on the cheek. **

**Christine: "Its over Dracula, I'm sorry." Christine hopped onto her horse, and rode it to the hospital. When she got there she ran inside, and started to look for her mum, and dad. **

**She found her dad sitting in 117 holding her mum's hand. Christine walked into the room. Christine: "Hi dad, how's mum doing?" Gabriel: "Your mother is going to live." Christine: "That's great, dad I broke it off with Dracula, we are no longer together." **

**Gabriel got out of his chair, walked over to Christine, and gave her a hug. Christine hugged her dad back. Christine: "I love you dad." Gabriel: "I love you too Christine." **

**Christine, and her dad sat with her mum everyday waiting for her to wake up. Dracula was heart broken. Every woman he has loved left him. He walked back to his mansion got into his coffin, and decided to sleep forever. **

**NOT!!! Dracula would have his revenge. He knew who he could kidnap. Jackie's friend Alex. And he would do it while Jackie was recovering in the hospital. But he took time to think, then he realized that Jackie would come and look for Alex. **

**So he decided to kidnap her and, take her to his summer castle. The same place where he took Jackie to. He thought to himself: Jackie is to stupid to come look for Alex at my summer castle, then again she may figure it out FUCK!!!**

**Meanwhile back at the hospital Jackie had just woken up. When she did the first person she hugged was Christine. **

**Christine, and Jackie were crying. It was a happy day for the Van Helsing family. They were back together. And they would stay together.**

**Me: Whew another chapter done, onto chapter 15.**

**Amy: "Wow."**

**Gabriel: "I'm so glad you decided to update this story."**

**Me: "Me too."**

**Dracula: "BOO!!!**

**Me: "You lay one hand on my friend Alex, and I will make sure the devil keeps you in hell for good."**

**Amy: "See ya all in chapter 15."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jackie was still recovering in the hospital. Christine was back with her family. Gabriel had both his girls back. **

**As for Dracula he had a plan to kidnap Jackie's best friend Alex. Jackie was released to finish her recovery time at home. **

**She laid on the couch. Gabriel, and Christine tended to her needs. Alex, Amy, Aleera, and Ron were happy that Jackie was home again, they missed her. **

**Jackie got a lot of rest. Around March Jackie's stomach had completely healed up. **

**Gabriel wanted to have another baby. But he was scared to tell Jackie what he wanted. **

**Jackie: "What's wrong with you Gabriel?" Gabriel: "Jackie my love I was wondering if we could have another baby?" Jackie: "Well what if I told we are." **

**Jackie got up, and walked over to the window. **

**Gabriel walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. **

**Gabriel: "How, there was a knife in your stomach?" Jackie: "It missed the baby, I'm pregnant again, we going to have another baby." Gabriel kissed Jackie's neck, they both smiled. **

**Alex was outside picking flowers, she was going to make a center pecie for the table. **

**As she was picking flowers Dracula tiptoed behind Alex, covered her mouth, and flew off with her to his summer castle. **

**Once they got to the castle Dracula put Alex in the same room where he had Jackie. Alex slept, while Dracula laughed at how simple his plan was or was it? **

**Jackie went outside to tell Alex the news about the new baby. **

**When she got outside she saw that Alex was nowhere to be found. Jackie: "DRACULA!!!!!!!**

**Jackie's voice echoed in the sky as she screamed Dracula's name. Then she fell to her knees crying. **

**Jackie got up ran inside the house she ran upstairs to the bedroom changed her cloths, then grabbed some holy water out of the closet. **

**Aleera walked into the room , and saw what she was doing. Aleera: "What are you doing Jackie?" Jackie: "Dracula kidnaped Alex, I'm going to kill him." Aleera: "Let me help?" Jackie: "Grab some holy water." Aleera: "I will, Jackie." Jackie: "Yeah?" Aleera: "Lets kill Dracula."**

**Jackie smiled. Then she, and Aleera went downstairs, then they went outside, to put saddles on the horses. **

**Christine ran outside with a bag of weapons, and saddled her horse up as well. **

**Jackie: "Christine what do you think you are doing?" Christine: "Mum I'm going to help you save Alex." **

**Jackie walked up to Christine, and gave her a hug. **

**Just as the girls were getting on their horses Gabriel came outside ready help along with Amy, and Ron. **

**Everyone else got on their horses, and headed into town.**

**Jackie could see Dracula's summer castle, and then she road towards the castle the others followed. **

**Once they got the castle Jackie jumped off her horse, she ran up to the doors, and kicked them open. **

**She never thought she would have to return to the dreaded castle where she was locked up in. Jackie: "Alex must be so scared, I have to get to her." **

**Jackie ran upstairs. When she got there she ran down the hall to the room where she stayed but it was not by her choice. **

**She kicked open the doors. When she saw that Alex was laying on the bed she tip toed in, and sat down on the bed. Jackie: "Alex I'm here." **

**Alex: "Oh Jackie thank god." Jackie: "Come on lets get out of here." **

**Jackie, and Alex ran downstairs when they got downstairs they joined up with the others as they turned to leave Dracula made the doors shut with his mind. **

**Dracula: "Ah I have house guests what pleasure this will be." **

**Jackie: "Shut up Dracula, your voice is annoying oy." **

**Dracula walked up to Jackie stroked her cheek then he struck her. He hit her hard that her cheek was bleeding a little bit. **

**Jackie: "You fucking bastard." Gabriel jumps out with his sword raised to Dracula's chest. Dracula: "You know can't kill me right?" Jackie: "Yes we can." **

**Jackie turned around dumped holy water on her sword, then turned around walked up to Gabriel pushed him out of the way. **

**Then she pointed her sword at Dracula's chest. Jackie: "Any last words you scum sucking flea bitten bastard?" Dracula: "Just three, I love you." Jackie: "Go to hell." **

**Jackie rammed the sword threw Dracula's heart. He hit her again. **

**She fell backwards into Gabriel's arms. Everyone watched as Dracula fell into a black pit. **

**Jackie was crying happy tears. It was over, it was really over. **

**Jackie could now live a happy life. Everyone left the summer castle, and went back to the Van Helsing house.**

**The Van Helsings, and their friends could enjoy themselves.**

**Me: "Yay onto chapter 16."**

**Gabriel: "YES!!!**

**Amy: "Very cool chapter."**

**Dracula: "I'll be back."**

**Gabriel, Me, and Amy: "SHUT UP!!!**

**Me: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Van Helsings were having a blast Dracula was dead. Or was he. Jackie, and Gabriel were getting the nursery ready. Amy was working at a local art gallery in town. Alex was working as school teacher. Aleera was a dancer, and danced at the local dance school. And as for Ron he was working as a mancanhic he worked on motorbikes. Jackie was glad she would be able to raise her children now without Dracula interfering in that. **

**Christine blossomed into a beautiful young woman. It was close to Valentine's Day. Gabriel, and Jackie had gifts for eachother. While Ron had a gift for Christine. Christine had a gift for Ron. Jackie had no clue that Christine loved Ron. But she was happy that her daughter was in love with someone who is not Dracula.**

**Aleera was in charge of putting on a Valentine's day play at the school where she danced. She decided that the play would be Phantom Of The Opera. Aleera had the whole play in her head even the cast. She would let Jackie play Christine. And Gabriel play Erik. Amy would play Madame Giry. **

**Christine would play Carlotta. And Alex would play Meg. Ron was stuck playing the pussy part of Raoul. Everyone was ready for the play. Dracula was hiding from everyone in the rafters of the school. He watched the play.**

**He had his eye on Jackie like before. But he knew he should just give up. But Jackie was so beautiful, and breath taking. **

**He needed her. He longed for her. The play was on the Think Of Me sence whenever Dracula jumped out on stage. Jackie's eyes bugged out of her head. She thought she was dreaming. Jackie continued to sing she just pretended Dracula wasn't there. **

**The Think Of Me sence ended, then Jackie ran back stage to change into her next costume. Gabriel followed. He found Jackie backstage crying. Gabriel held Jackie close to him. Jackie thought to herself how did Dracula come back. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks Satin let him come back to seek his revenge. **

**The next sence coming up was the Mirror(Angel Of Music) sence. Jackie ran out on stage. She began to sing, then it was time for her to sing The Phantom Of The Opera song. **

**Jackie sang the song perfectly. She hit all the high notes. Jackie smiled during the Music Of The Night sence the play was going very well just way Aleera hoped it would go. The play went threw one sence after another. Until it was time for The Point Of No Return sence. Jackie was ready for that sence so was Gabriel. The two of them did that sence very well. The play was almost over. **

**The last sence was the Down Once More/ Track This Murder Down sence. Jackie, Gabriel, and Ron did the sence very well. **

**Then the play was over. Everyone took a bow. Then everybody change their clothes, and left the school.**

**When they got home Jackie laid down on the couch, and took a nap. She was so tired. Gabriel sat in the chair by the couch and watched her to see if she was okay. Jackie would be fine as long as Dracula stayed away from her.**

**Me: "Yay onto chapter 17."**

**Amy: "Yay."**

**Gabriel: "Good job."**

**Dracula:"HA HA HA i'm back."**

**Me: "See ya all in chapter 17."**

**Phantom Of The Opera - The Phantom Of The Opera Lyrics**

**Christine **

**In sleep he sang to me  
In**

**dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me**

**And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For**

**now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there**

**Inside my mind **

**The phantom **

**Sing once**

**again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over**

**you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn**

**from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the**

**opera is thereInside your mind **

**Christine **

**Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in**

**fear  
I am the mask you wear **

**The phantom **

**It's me they hear **

**Christine (in duet**

**with the phantom) **

**Your spirit and my voice in one**

**combined **

**The phantom (in duet with Christine) **

**My spirit and your voice in one combined **

**Both **

**The phantom of the opera is there **

**Christine (in duet) **

**Inside my mind **

**The phantom (in duet) **

**Inside your mind **

**Choir (very, very soft) **

**He's there,**

**The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom**

**of the opera **

**The phantom **

**In all your**

**fantasy  
You always knew  
That man and**

**mystery **

**Christine **

**Were both in you **

**Both **

**And in this labyrinth  
Were**

**night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is **

**Christine (in duet) **

**Here **

**The phantom**

**(in duet) **

**There **

**Christine **

**Inside my mind **

**The phantom **

**Sing! My**

**angel of music **

**Christine **

**He's**

**there  
The phantom of the opera **

**Christine**

**starts wailing **

**The phantom **

**Sing... **

**Christine continua vocalizando,  
e continua a**

**vocalizar após cada  
sentença que o Fantasma canta **

**The phantom **

**Sing for me...  
Sing, my**

**angel of music!  
Sing for me!**

**Down Once More / Track Down This Murderer Lyrics**

**PHANTOM:   
Down once more to the dungeon of my black**

**despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down**

**that path into darkness deep as hell!  
Why, you ask, was I**

**bound and chained to this cold and dismal place?  
Not for**

**any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face! **

**MOB:   
Track down this murderer! He must be**

**found!  
Track down this murderer! He must be found! **

**PHANTOM:  
Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred**

**everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone! No compassion**

**anywhere!   
Christine... Why, why? **

**GIRY:  
Your hand at the level of your eyes! **

**RAOUL:...At the level of your eyes... **

**MOB:   
Your**

**hand at the level of your eyes! **

**GIRY:  
This is**

**as far as I dare go. **

**RAOUL:  
Thank you.CHRISTINE:  
Have you gorged yourself at last, in your**

**lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?**

**PHANTOM:   
That fate, which condemns me to**

**wallow in blood  
Has also denied me the joys of the flesh  
This face, the infection which poisons our love  
This**

**face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing  
A**

**mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing  
Pity comes too**

**late, turn around and face your fate  
An eternity of this**

**before your eyes! **

**CHRISTINE:  
This haunted face**

**holds no horror for me now  
It's in your soul that the**

**true distortion lies **

**PHANTOM:  
Wait! I think,**

**my dear, we have a guest!Sir, this is indeed an**

**unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would**

**come  
And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my**

**night! **

**RAOUL:  
Free her! Do what you like, only**

**free her!  
Have you no pity? **

**PHANTOM:  
Your**

**lover makes a passionate plea! **

**CHRISTINE:  
Please, Raoul, it's useless **

**RAOUL:  
I**

**love her! Does that mean nothing? **

**PHANTOM:  
The**

**world showed no compassion to me! **

**RAOUL:  
Christine, Christine... Let me see her **

**PHANTOM:**

**  
Be my guest, sir  
Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why should I make**

**her pay for the sins which are yours?  
Order your fine**

**horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your**

**eyes!  
Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine  
Start a new life with me  
Buy his freedom with your**

**love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice  
This is the point of no return! **

**CHRISTINE:  
The tears I might have shed for your**

**dark fate  
Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate... **

**RAOUL:   
Christine, forgive me, please forgive me  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing **

**CHRISTINE:  
Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend  
We had such hopes, but now these hopes lie murdered **

**PHANTOM:  
Too late for turning back, too late for prayers**

**and useless pity **

**RAOUL:  
Say you love him, and**

**my life is over! **

**PHANTOM:  
Past all hope of**

**cries for help, no point in fighting  
RAOUL:  
Either**

**way you choose, he has to win! **

**PHANTOM:  
For**

**either way you choose, you cannot win!  
So, do you end your**

**days with me, or do you send him to his grave? **

**RAOUL:  
Why make her lie to you, to save me? **

**CHRISTINE:  
Angel of Music...  
PHANTOM:  
Past**

**the point of no return  
RAOUL:  
For pity's sake,**

**Christine, say no!CHRISTINE:  
...why this**

**torment? **

**PHANTOM:  
...the final threshold...RAOUL:  
Don't throw your life away for my**

**sake **

**CHRISTINE:  
Why do you curse mercy? **

**PHANTOM:  
His life is now the prize which you must**

**earn! **

**RAOUL:  
I fought so hard to free you **

**CHRISTINE:   
Angel of Music... **

**PHANTOM:**

**  
You've passed the point of no return **

**CHRISTINE:  
...you deceived me. I gave you my mind**

**blindly **

**PHANTOM:You try my patience, make**

**your choice! **

**CHRISTINE:  
Pitiful creature of**

**darkness, what kind of life have you known?  
God, give me**

**courage to show you you are not alone... **

**MOB:  
Track down this murderer - he must be found!  
Who is this**

**monster, this murdering beast?  
Hunt out this animal, who**

**runs to ground!  
Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet!  
Too long he's preyed on us but know we know  
The**

**Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below **

**PHANTOM:  
Take her… Forget me… Forget all of this… Leave**

**me alone… Forget all you've seen…  
Go now… don't**

**let them find you! Take the boat… Swear to me never to tell  
The secret you know of the angel in hell! Go… Go now, go now**

**and leave me!  
Masquerade… Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade… Hide your face, so the world will never find**

**you...   
Christine, I love you... **

**CHRISTINE:  
Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime **

**RAOUL:  
Say the word and I will follow you... **

**CHRISTINE:  
Share each day with me each night, each**

**morning... **

**PHANTOM:  
You alone can make my song**

**take flight  
It's over now, the music of the**

**night...**

**Phantom Of The Opera - The Mirror Lyrics**

**PHANTOM  
Insolent boy, this slave of fashion  
Basking in**

**your glory.  
Ignorant fool, this brave young suiter  
Sharing in my triumph. **

**CHRISTINE  
Angel I hear**

**you, speak I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me.  
Angel**

**my soul was weak, forgive me.  
Enter at last, master.**

**PHANTOM  
Flattering child you shall know me  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the**

**mirror  
I am there inside!  
CHRISTINE  
Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Bring to me your**

**glory.  
Angel of music, hide no longer  
Come to me**

**strange angel.  
PHANTOM  
I am your angel of**

**music, come to me angel of music.  
I am your angel of music,**

**come to me angel of music...**

**  
The Point Of NO Return**

**Master?   
Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey ...  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent ... **

**I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided ... **

**Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end ...  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend ... **

**What raging fireshall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us ...? **

**Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return ... **

**You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence ... **

**I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why ...  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts, **

**I've decided,  
decided ... **

**Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun ...  
Past all thoughtof right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one ...? **

**When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us ...?  
Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn ...  
We've passed the point  
of no return ... **

**Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime ...  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude ...  
Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you ...  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of ... **

**Think Of Me Lyrics By The Phantom Of The Opera**

**Printable version of Think Of Me Lyrics By The Phantom Of The Opera**

**Christine: "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good-bye! Remember me, once in a while, please, promise me, you'll try! When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free... If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me! **

**We never said, our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. **

**Think of all the things, we've shared and seen! Don't think about the things, which might have been! **

**Think of me! Think of me waking, silent and resigned! Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind! Re call those days, look back on all those times, think of the things, we'll never do! There will never be a day when I won't think of you." **

**Phantom: "Can it be? Can it be Christine? What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were! She may not remember me but I remember..." **

**Christine: "We never said, our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!" **

**The Phantom Of The Opera - Think Of Me Lyrics**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Gabriel had finished the nursery as a surprise for Jackie. Christine, and Ron were getting closer. Amy, Alex, Christine, Ron, and Gabriel were planning a baby shower for Jackie, of course she had no clue of what they were up to. **

**Jackie was starting to get fat. Gabriel was always tell her she was so beautiful, and she meant so much to him. Christine could see how much her parents loved eachother, and wished she had someone to love her, like her parents loved eachother. **

**Ron knew what Christine wanted. He wanted the same thing. One night while Christine was dancing around in her room**

**Ron placed a dress, and flowers on her bed. He even placed a note on her bed, the read My Dearest Christine I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight? Love Ron. Christine ran into her bathroom, took a shower, afterwards she got dressed. **

**She met Ron in the hall way of the new Van Helsing Manson. Ron, and Christine went out to dinner, they had a great time. When they got home Ron kissed Christine, she kissed him back. The next thing they knew they were in Christine's bed, they had slept together. Uh - Oh.**

**Jackie was outside listening to Shakespear's Sister Stay. She was picking flowers to add in vase in the nursery. As she was picking flowers she was singing, and dancing around.**

**Gabriel was watching Jackie dance around so he decided to ask Aleera if he could rent out the dance school so Jackie could sing, and dance for the family.**

**Aleera said yes. Gabriel told everyone else what he had planned, then the others decided to help him decorate the stage area. **

**They finished decorating that afternoon. That evening Gabriel left a note setting Jackie's dressing table. As Jackie came out of the shower she saw the note. Her note read. My Cutest Little Girl Meet all of us at the dance school where Aleera takes dance leasons, and come dressed up. Love Gabriel.**

**Jackie put on her red dress the sliver gems on it. Then she left, Gabriel had left her car parked in the drive way. There was bouquet of pink and yellow roses on the back seat.**

**Jackie smiled smelled the roses then headed into town. Once she got to Aleera's dance school she walked into the school she walked down the hall into the stage area when she got there she walked up on stage, then she noticed a swing that was hanging down from the pole that was attached to the stage. She sat down, and began to swing. **

**Jackie was enjoying herself. That's when the spot light came on. Jackie was almost blinded by the light because someone aimed right in her eyes.**

**It took a few seconds for Jackie to get her sight back. Gabriel walked out on stage got on his knees in front Jackie, and kissed her. Jackie kissed Gabriel back.**

**Gabriel "Jackie my love will you sing for us?" Jackie "I don't know Gabriel." Gabriel "Oh come on, I heard you singing this afternoon, and you sounded beautifully so please Jackie sing for us?" Jackie "Okay." Gabriel "Great, thank you."**

**Jackie "Your welcome."**

**Gabriel sat down. Jackie walked up to the mic. The music started Jackie began to sing Pet Semetery by The Ramones.**

**Everyone was shocked by the choice that Jackie made. But she didn't care. Christine got up, and began to dance. She danced right up on the stage.**

**Christine danced with her mum on stage. Then Aleera decided to join in on the fun. The three girls danced on stage. Ron thought what the hell. **

**He danced his way up on stage. Alex was the next one. She was having a blast. Amy couldn't take it no more. She joined everyone on stage.**

**Gabriel was the one still sitting. So Jackie grabbed the mic, walked of the stage, and began to sing to Gabriel. **

**Gabriel was little bit scared, his wife was acting strange. Gabriel decided to join everyone on stage. The whole family was dancing. Gabriel danced over to Jackie, pulled her to him, and kissed her.**

**Jackie was shocked but she kissed him back anyway. They danced until the song was done. The next song that played was She Wants To Dance With Me by Rick Astley. Jackie danced around stage. **

**She looked so graceful, and pretty. Christine loved the song so she decided to dance with her mum again. The whole time Christine, and Jackie danced Ron was watching Christine, and smiling. He knew Christine was the one for him, and was going to make it a for sure after Jackie was finished.**

**Jackie was finished singing dancing. Afterwards she ran to the bathroom. She had to go. The new baby made her go a lot. After she came out Ron, and Gabriel had flowers for her. Jackie kissed the boys, then she headed outside to her car. **

**Gabriel followed her. He placed her shwall on her shoulders, then he oped her car door, helped her inside. Then she drove home. Gabriel stood there watched his wife leave the school, and go home. When she got there she changed into her pj's, and then she went to bed.**

**The others returned home a little later. Gabriel went upstairs, changed his clothes, he got into bed without waking up Jackie. Everyone slept the whole night threw. Jackie would never forget what a good time she had never.**

**The Ramones - Pet Semetery Lyrics**

**Lyrics by The Ramonest**

**//--   
Under the arc of a weather stain boards,  
Ancient goblins, and warlords,  
Come out of the ground, not making a sound,  
The smell of death is all around,  
And the night when the cold wind blows, No one cares, nobody knows. **

**I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again.  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again. **

**Follow Victor to the sacred place,  
This ain't a dream, I can't escape,  
Molars and fangs, the clicking of bones,  
Spirits moaning among the tombstones,  
And the night, when the moon is bright,  
Someone cries, something ain't right. **

**CHORUS **

**The moon is full, the air is still,  
All of a sudden I feel a chill,  
Victor is grinning, flesh rotting away,  
Skeletons dancee, I curse this day,  
And the night when the wolves cry out,  
Listen close and you can hear me shout. **

**I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again.  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again, oh no, oh no  
I don't want to live my life again, oh no, oh oh,  
I don't want to live my life again, oh no no no  
I don't want to live my life again, oh oh.**

**She Wants To Dance With Me  
**_**(R. Astley)**_

**She wants to dance  
She wants to dance with me  
Oh yeah (dance with me)**

**There's a girl I've been waiting to see  
And I really get the feeling that she likes me  
"Cos she said so, but not in so many wordsI've got to tell you what I've heard**

**She don't want no wild romance  
When she's with me she only wants to dance**

_**She wants to dance with me  
'Cos I'll hold her so tight next to me  
She wants to dance with me  
'Cos I'll let her be what she wants to be**_

**Now I know I've been out of touch  
And I never meant to hurt my baby oh so much  
'Cos I love her and I think she loves me  
And that's the way it's got to be**

**When we're together we never fight  
We've got better things to do tonight**

_**She wants to dance with me  
'Cos I'll hold her so tight next to me  
She wants to dance with me  
'Cos I'll let her be what she wants to be**_

**She wants to dance  
She wants to dance**

_**She wants to dance with me  
'Cos I'll hold her so tight next to me  
She wants to dance with me  
'Cos I'll let her be what she wants to be**_

_**(Chorus repeat to fade)**_

**Stay  
Shakespear's Sister **

**If this world is wearing thin  
And you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you  
Just wrap me up in chains  
But if you try to go out alone  
Don't think I'll understand**

**Stay with me  
Stay with me**

**In the silence of your room  
In the darkness of your dreams  
You must only think of meThere can be no in-betweens  
When your pride is on the floor  
I'll make you beg for more**

**Stay with me  
Stay with me**

**You'd better hope and pray  
That you make it safe  
Back to your own world  
You'd better hope and pray  
That you wake one day  
In your own world  
'cuz when you sleep at night  
They don't hear your cries  
In your own world  
Only time will tell  
If you can break the spell  
Back in your own world**

**Stay with me  
Stay with me**

**Stay, stay with me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
Stay with me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jackie was happy she got perform. One day while Jackie was at the dance school taking down the streamers. **

**Dracula stopped by to see her. Jackie was on a ladder that wasn't to stredy, it was wallbing. Dracula ran up onto the stage, and caught her. **

**Jackie smiled, then Dracula placed her on the stage. She fixed her dress, then she continued to take down streamers. Dracula stayed by her side. Jackie didn't say anything until she felt Dracula's hand on her butt.**

**Jackie "What the hell Dracula?" Dracula "I'm sorry my dear I wanted to touch you." Jackie "I'm married, you can't go around touching me." Dracula "What's wrong with me touching you I know you liked it." Jackie "Maybe I did a little, no I didn't like it I'm married , I'm happy, you can't touch me." Dracula "Please Jackie let me have a few minutes with you. Jackie No, now get out of here."**

**Dracula grabbed Jackie, and forced her down onto the stage, ripped her dress off, and raped her. Jackie was screaming NO as loud as she could. **

**Gabriel happened to stop by when he saw Jackie being rapped he walked in , ran up to the stage, kicked Dracula in the stomach, and then he covered Jackie up with his coat, then they left.**

**Gabriel "Stay the fuck away from my wife, or I will make sure the devil keeps you in hell." When Gabriel, and Jackie got home Gabriel walked Jackie upstairs, ran her a tub of bath water. **

**Jackie removed Gabriel's coat then Gabriel did the rape kit. He asked Amy to mail it to the hospital. Amy placed it in the mailbox. Jackie got into the tub, and washed her body, she scrubbed her skin til it bleed. **

**She was terrorfied. Gabriel watched as Jackie tried to scrub the gross feeling that she felt at that moment away.**

**She feared for her child. At least she hoped that the baby was not harmed in anyway. Jackie was having flashbacks. It was rotten thing that happened to Jackie. Any woman who gets rapped would feel the same way Jackie does like she died, and is burning in hell. **

**Meanwhile Dracula was skipping around town. He knew sooner or later Gabriel would most likely leave her for one reason or another, then he could be there to pick up the pecies of Jackie's broken heart. **

**He realized that what he did her was wrong. But he didn't care he got to be with her again even if she didn't want it. He felt like he was the king of the world.**

**He went back to his mansion, and slept. Jackie got out of the tub got dressed, and went to bed, Gabriel laid in bed beside her he would kill Dracula, and make sure the devil would keep him in hell.**

**Me: "Wow"**

**Amy: "Poor Jackie."**

**Gabriel: "Oh my love."**

**Me: "I'm fine."**

**Dracula inside Jackie's head: "Soon you will be mine."**

**Me: "Drop dead."**

**Amy: "See ya all in chapter 19."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**It has been two months sense Jackie was rapped by Dracula. **

**She was doing much better. She was 7 months pregnant with her, and Gabriel's second child. **

**Gabriel, and the others were setting things up for the baby shower. **

**It was going to be outside. Everyone bought baby gifts for Jackie's new baby. **

**Jackie was going threw her clothes she was getting rid of most of them because she could not fit into half her clothes anymore. **

**She was giving her clothes to Amy, Aleera, and Alex.**

**As Jackie was going threw her closet she heard the most beautiful music playing outside. **

**Jackie went outside to see what was going on. And when she did she saw Amy dancing ,and singing to Oh Maria from the movie Sister Act. **

**Jackie stood on the landing singing as well. She would trwill around with her dress going up in the air. **

**When she hit the high notes everyone walked over to her. **

**Gabriel took her hand, kissed it, then he walked her down the steps, and over to the table. **

**Jackie sat down, as Amy, Aleera, and Alex sang the same song to her again.**

**Jackie would sway to the music, then she began to sing. **

**Aleera walked over to the table, took Jackie's hand, and walked over to where they singing. Jackie let out with the high notes. **

**She picked her dress up, and shook it. Gabriel was impressed, he had no clue Jackie could sing that well. **

**He enjoyed the singing. Christine joined her mum, and her friends, and began to sing too. **

**Ron watched as Christine danced.**

**Ron enjoyed watching Christine dance, and sing. **

**All the girls danced around, and sang. The baby shower was turning out to be fun. **

**The count was listening to all the singing. And he was liking what he heard so he decided to go creep around, and watch the girls sing. **

**He walked threw woods until he came to the new Van Helsing Manson. **

**And when he saw the girls he decided to move in closer so he did.**

**Alex spotted him. She smiled at him. He smiled back at Alex. **

**Alex was falling for him. **

**I mean after all who wouldn't? To be honest with you all all the girls thought he was hottt!!! **

**Vladislaus watched Alex dance to Walk Like A Man by The Four Seasons. **

**He enjoyed it. He danced up to Alex they began to dance together. **

**Jackie was shocked. She tried to grab Alex's arm but she couldn't reach her Vladislaus had her in a trance.**

**Jackie ran into the house crying. Gabriel followed. **

**Jackie began to sing Somewhere Out There by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingraham. **

**Alex began to cry. She had just hurt her friend by dancing with the count. **

**Jackie was crying, she could not stop. All she did was cry. Gabriel caught up with her in their room. He wrapped his arms around her. **

**He didn't leave her side. **

**Jackie wrapped her around arms around Gabriel, they danced slow as Gabriel sang the song Your A Wonderful One by Marvin Gaye.**

**Jackie felt safe with Gabriel. **

**It only took a few minutes, then they went back outside. Jackie sat down at the table. **

**She began to open her gifts. **

**While Amy sang Oh Maria. Jackie hit the high notes for 3rd time. **

**Gabriel got up took Jackie in his arms, and began to dance with her. **

**He pulled her close, and kissed her. Meanwhile Vladislaus, and Alex were hitting it off really well.**

**Jackie hoped it was a nightmare. **

**She didn't want to lose her best friend well another one of her best friends. **

**Gabriel, and Ron carried everything into the house. While Jackie danced on the picnic table. Gabriel, and Ron came back outside, and saw what she was doing. **

**Gabriel smiled up at her then he joined her. They danced on the picnic table. **

**Vladislaus, and Alex walked up to the picnic, and watched what was going on. **

**Jackie looked away from the count. **

**Then she jumped on the ground, and began to dance around.**

**Vladislaus tried to get close, but Jackie wouldn't let him near. **

**He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but Jackie didn't want to hear it. **

**She crawled around on the ground, she was singing her heart out. She was letting Vladislaus see how she can bounce back from pain, and heartache. **

**Gabriel knew she was strong. He saw that from the start. That's what he fell in love with.**

**The baby shower was a fun party. **

**With all the dancing, singing, and the love that was in the air. **

**The love was from Gabriel, and Jackie, Christine, and Ron, Alex, and Vladislaus. **

**Jackie was happy for everyone who was in love, and she knew, and Aleera would fall in love, and she knew the lucky men would be, she just wouldn't tell them. **

**Not right now. Jackie went into the house took her clothes off, put her robe on, walked into the bathroom, and ran some bath water.**

**She took a bath, then she went to bed. She had a trying day. **

**Tomorrow would be much worse. Because there would be a very very very very old friend of her's stopping by. **

**She lost touch with him a long time ago. **

**He just ended their friendship just like it began out of the blue. **

**She didn't want to see him, but she had to choice the bastard was stopping by to see her anyway. **

**The name of Jackie's old friend was Jeffery Benshoff.**

**- music and lyrics traditional  
- arranged by March Shaman**

**Hymn like  
Hail holy queen enthroned above  
Oh Maria  
Hail mother of mercy and of love  
Oh Maria  
Triumph all ye cherubim  
Sing with us ye seraphimHeaven and earth resound the hymnSalve, salve, salve, regina**

**Moderately Fast Rock  
Hail holy queen enthroned above  
Oh Maria  
Hail mother of mercy and of love  
Oh Maria  
Triumph all ye cherubim  
Sing with us ye seraphim  
Heaven and earth resound the hymn  
Salve, salve, salve, regina**

**Our life, our sweetness here below  
Oh Maria  
Our hope in sorrow and in woe  
Oh, oh, oh Maria  
Triumph all ye cherubim (Cherubim)  
Sing with us ye seraphim (Seraphim)  
Heaven and earth resound the hymn  
Salve, salve, salve, regina  
Alleluia**

**Mater amaterintermerata  
sanctus, sanctus, dominus  
Virgo respice mater ad spice  
sanctus, sanctus, dominus  
Alleluia**

**Our hope in sorrow and in woe  
Oh, oh, oh Maria  
Triumph all ye cherubim (Cherubim)  
Sing with us ye seraphim (Seraphim)  
Heaven and earth resound the hymn  
Salve, salve, salve, regina  
Salve regina (wa, oh, oh)  
Salve regina **

**1963  
**_**  
Walk Like A Man**_**  
The Four Seasons **

**Oh, how you tried to cut me down to size  
Tellin' dirty lies to my friends  
But my own father said "Give her up, don't bother  
The world isn't comin' to an end"  
(He said) **

**Walk like a man, talk like a man  
Walk like a man my son  
No woman's worth crawlin' on the earth  
So walk like a man, my son **

**Bye bye baby, I don't-a mean maybe  
Gonna get along somehow  
Soon you'll be cryin' on account of all your lyin'  
Oh yeah, just look who's laughin' now  
(I'm gonna) **

**Walk like a man, fast as I can  
Walk like a man from you  
I'll tell the world "forget about it, girl"  
And walk like a man from you**

**Somewhere Out There  
Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram  
theme song from the movie, "An American Tail"**

**Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale moonlight,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight. **

**Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
Then we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there. **

**(Chorus 1)  
And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night will start to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky. **

**(Chorus 2) **

**Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true. **

**(Repeat Chorus 1)  
(Repeat Chorus 2)**

**Download Midi**

**Back To Oldies**

**You are so wonderful  
That being near you is all I'm living for  
You show me more kindness in little ways  
Than I've ever known in all my days  
Tell me we'll stay together  
Let me love you forever  
'Cause you're a wonderful one  
You're a wonderful one **

**(From now on, backing vocals: "Wonderful one")  
In you there is a rare quality  
Your love, baby, it means the world  
For me you're always concerned  
And you ask nothin', baby, in return  
You're really more than I deserve  
From my heart I mean these words  
You're a wonderful one  
You're a wonderful one **

**Oh you're a wonderful one  
Baby, you're a wonderful one  
Sweetheart, you're a wonderful one  
My darlin', you're a wonderful one  
Ooo you're a wonderful one  
Ooo you're a wonderful one  
Mmm hmm you're a wonderful one  
Baby, you're a wonderful one  
You're really more than I deserve  
From my heart I mean these words  
You're a wonderful one  
You're a wonderful one **

**Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down  
But your love, you're always around  
Words of confidence you speak to me  
Baby, and you place a tender kiss on my cheek  
It makes my burden a little bit lighter  
It makes my life a little bit brighter  
'Cause you're a wonderful one  
You're a wonderful one **

**(repeat and fade):  
Oh you're a wonderful oneBaby, you're a wonderful oneetc.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day Jackie cleaned up the yard. It was a mess after the baby shower. While Jackie was cleaning up the yard Dracula was watching her.

He wished he could get close to her. But he knew that would never happen.

He still loved her. She was the only woman Dracula really wanted.

While he was watching her the song Alone by Heart was playing.

He was thinking how to get Jackie alone. But he came up with nothing.

He knew wanting Jackie was a lost cause. But he decided not to give up.

Jackie bent over a few times to pick up trash. Dracula could see her cleavage, and he liked it.

**Alone**

I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

Oh I hope that it won't end though

Alone

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

You don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight

You don't know how long I have waited

And I was going to tell you tonight

But the secret is still my own

And my love for you is still unknown

Alone

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

Alone, alone.

Jackie didn't notice Dracula watching her. She was to busy picking up the yard.

Amy came out to help Jackie finish the yard. Jackie took a rest.

Amy picked up the rest of the yard, then the girls went into the house so Jackie could start cooking lunch. While Jackie was cooking lunch she was listening to I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler.

She was dancing around the kitchen singing. Gabriel was watching her, and he was smiling.

She walked up to Gabriel, and kissed him. Gabriel pulled Jackie close, and kissed her hard.

**The Lyrics**

_Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds? _

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need _

_I need a heroI'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soonAnd he's gotta be larger than life _

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me _

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet _

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life _

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood _

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

They kissed until Jackie smelled lunch burning. Gabriel , Jackie, and Amy ate lunch together.

Vladislaus was watching Jackie threw the window. He knew that she would never go to him.

But he still wanted her. She was like a cold pill he just had to take, if he could take cold pills.

I guess he would always want what he can not have.

Me: "Well that's it for chapter 20"

Amy: "Good job."

Gabriel "Brava my love."

Dracula: "Yes Brava."

Amy: "See ya all in the next chapter."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jackie was getting ready for the visit of her x friend Jeff Allan.

She didn't want to see him. But she had no choice.

He was stopping by anyway. She wished he would just fall off the face of the earth.

He was stopping by around 12:00 noon. It was 11:51.

Jackie hated Jeffery. He ended their friendship the way it began out of the blue.

It was now 12:00 noon. And Jeffery pulled into the drive way.

Jackie opened the door. Jeffery walked into Jackie's, and sat down on the couch.

Jackie "How have you been?" Jeffery "I've been okay, how about you?"

Jackie "I've been good, you look great." Jeffery "Thanks so do you."

Jackie "Thanks." Jeffery "Your welcome."

Jackie sat there playing with her hair. Then she offered Jeffery some tea.

What she really wanted to do was poison him.

Jeffery drank his tea, then he left. After Jeffery left Jackie smashed the tea cup he drank out of.

Then she got out some couch cleaner, and scrubbed the couch where he sat down.

After that she cleaned the door knob off.

After she cleaned everything off that Jeffery sat down on or touched, she went upstairs, and laid down.

She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Gabriel was worried about Jackie so he ran upstairs to check on her.

Gabriel "Jackie are you okay baby?" Jackie "No , I'm not okay."

Gabriel "Did he hurt you, I will kill him if he did?" Jackie "No, he didn't hurt me, I wish he never came here."

Gabriel "Come here sweetie." Jackie "Oh Gabriel , I hate him."

Gabriel held Jackie as she cried. Gabriel felt sorry for her.

Gabriel "Shh, don't cry baby." Jackie "I can't help but cry, I hate him, I never want to see him again." Gabriel knew that Jeffery coming to their house would cause her cry.

Jackie "Don't leave me Gabriel, stay with me." Gabriel "I'm never leaving you."

Jackie ,and Gabriel fell asleep holding eachother.

Meanwhile Christine, and Ron were making out in her room. Ron was in love with Christine.

Christine was in love with Ron. They belonged together.

Ron slipped a ring on Christine's right ring finger. And whispered Will you marry me in her ear.

Christine said yes. Now all they had to do was tell Christine's parents.

Christine knew her mum would be happy for her. I mean Ron was not Dracula.

Alex was doing a little bit of love finding too. She was in love with Vladislaus or Dracula.

Dracula was pleased that somebody loved him. He was pleased that he could love somebody.

He would never get over loving Jackie, but in time he might. Alex was the perfect one for Vladislaus.

She was pretty, smart, funny, kind caring, she had a heart. She made Vladislaus feel alive again.

Dracula would never be alone again. Neither would Alex.

Jackie knew Alex was in love with Dracula. And she kinda felt happy for her.

Alex knew how Jackie felt. But she also knew Jackie would never stop being her friend.

The girls were tighter then a old dress. They were the best of friends.

Alex, and Jackie would never part. They would always be good friends.

As Jackie, and Gabriel slept the baby kicked. Jackie was smiling.

She was happy that she was having another baby. Christine gets to be a big sister.

Christine was happy about the baby. She was thrilled for her parents.

She hoped one day to have a family of her own.

She would have a family of her own she just didn't know it yet. Ron wanted the same thing.

Ron, and Christine really loved eachother, they were the perfect couple.

Just like Christine's parents. As the couples slept. So did the rest of the family.

Jackie considered Amy, Alex, Aleera, and Ron to be apart of her family.

Jackie was ready to have her, and Gabriel's second child. All though she 6 months pregnant.

She can't wait to hear pieter patter of little feet again.

She was looking forward to chasing after baby number 2.

She loves getting a chance to run after a baby who is crawling.

She love chasing after Christine when she was baby.

Jackie, and Gabriel have some baby pictures of their beautiful Christine. Jackie put them into books.

Every now, and then Jackie will pull the books out to look at the pictures.

She loves her baby girl, who isn't a baby anymore. But Christine will always be her baby girl.

Funny that's what Jackie's mum used to say about her, its shame Jackie's mother always treated her like shit from the day she was born.

Well at least Jackie got away from her mother, and it was a good thing.

Jackie knew that if she would have stayed with her mother she would been dead before her 30th birthday.

Jackie was happy that she got away from her mother. And she could have a good life.

And be happy. Her mother always tried to crush Jackie's happiness.

But now Jackie is away from her mother. And she is safe.

Me: "Well that's it for chapter 21.

Amy: "Good job."

Gabriel: "Brava my love brava."

Dracula "Yes my dear, brava."

Amy "See ya all in chapter 22."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As Jackie was laying bed. She was dreaming about Dracula or Vlad. She tried to stop , but she couldn't.

Jackie's Dream

Jackie was walking threw the woods dressed in a yellow nightgown, and she was warring her yellow cape. She was humming. Dracula was walking threw the woods warring his usual black outfit/w his gold cape. The two began to dance. The next Jackie knew she was Dracula's bride.

Jackie began to stir in her sleep, then she woke up.

End Of Jackie's Dream

Jackie woke up screaming. Then she ran into the bathroom, she checked to see if there were bite marks on her neck. When she saw there were no bite marks she left the bathroom, and went back to bed.

Or she tried to. She couldn't get back to sleep she was going threw pure torture. She got out of bed without waking Gabriel, she put her cape on, and then she went outside so she could go for a walk.

What she was really doing was she was going to put a end to her torture she was going to sleep with Dracula, she thought maybe that it would help her sleep better, and she also thought maybe she could live a happy life with her husband without dreaming of Dracula.

As she was walking in the woods she was humming. Dracula was also walking threw the woods.

The two met, and began to dance. This time Dracula was not controlling her she was doing this of her own free will.

Dracula "Well see you came to me at last my dear Jackie."

Jackie "In your dreams bat breath, I'm here to try to stop my dreams of you."

Dracula "Ah so that was you." Jackie "What are you talking about?"

Dracula "I can see your dreams, and your thoughts." Jackie "Damn vampires always so nosey."

Dracula "I still love you Jackie, when will you ditch Gabriel, and be mine." Jackie When hell fezzes over.

Dracula "I can make it happen, if you like." Jackie "Like I said before in your dreams."

Dracula "You are all I think about, and dream about." Jackie "I couldn't hurt my friend Alex, she loves you for some godly reason."

Dracula pulled Jackie close to him. And then he kissed her. Jackie slapped him as hard as she could.

Jackie "You forget I'm married, and I'm having Gabriel's second child." Dracula "Gabriel is a fool of a man."

Jackie You have no right saying such things about my husband, he is a good man, its you who is the fool." Dracula "You are the one who has no right to speak that way about me."

Jackie "My husband did not have three brides who acted like whores , and always threw themselves at him." Dracula "That was my life, what do you know about it?"

Jackie "I know plenty about it, I know that you were friends with Gabriel, you two grew up together, I know you two went to war in Versia ,and Gabriel killed you, and cut your ring finger off."

Dracula was beginning to cry, but Jackie went on. Dracula wanted to kill her, and take her away from Gabriel. But he decided to let her go on.

Jackie "I know you, and Gabriel loved the same woman, then after Gabriel killed you sold your soul to the devil, and now your cursed to this undead life as blood sucking freak or a vampire. Vladislaus why are you in love with me, you are so handsome, and dashing, you could have any woman with just one look, you have my friend Alex hooked stick with her, and please leave me alone to live my life?"

Dracula "You called me Vladislaus." Jackie "Of course I did, I mean that is your name isn't it?"

Dracula "Yes my dear that is my name." Jackie "Maybe we could be friends." Dracula "I would like that , but I can't be friends with a woman I love it always ends up bad."

Jackie "That's fine, Vladislaus did you ever love your brides?" Dracula "No." Jackie "You just wanted them to have your children so you could take over the world , but that failed whenever Gabriel, and Anna tried to kill you, Anna was killed by Gabriel, and so were you."

Dracula "How do you know all this?" Jackie "I found a book about Gabriel's past, after I read it I burned it, I married the left hand of god, how could I be so stupid?"

Dracula "Oh my dear Jackie your not stupid, you just didn't know that's all come here my love."

Dracula held Jackie in his arms she was crying, she cried herself to sleep. He picked her up, turned into his hell beast form, and flew towards his summer castle. He thought he would let Jackie rest there a while. Alex was in her room whenever Dracula got home.

She ran down the hall to met him with loving arms , then she saw Jackie.

Alex "Vlad why is Jackie here?" Dracula "She is here as our guest, now be nice Alex she is a little upset." Alex "Yes Vlad I will be very nice to her." Dracula "If you harm Jackie in anyway I will kill you." Alex "Is that a theart ?" Dracula "No, it's a promise." Alex bowed down to the man she loved. Then she walked into Jackie's room, and bounced on the bed. Jackie woke up.

Jackie "Hi Alex, where am I?" Alex "You're here at Vlad's summer castle." Jackie "You look so beautiful Alley, Vladislaus must really love you." Alex "He does."

Jackie "Well it was great seeing you again Alley cat, but I'm out of here." Alex "You can't leave." Jackie "Yes I can, Alley cat let me go, ow your hurting me AHH!!!

Dracula heard Jackie's screaming , and took off down the hall like a shot. When he got to her room he saw Jackie on the floor, with Alex hovering above her. Dracula turned into his hell beast form, and then flew at Alex. They got into a fight. When the fight was over Alex was dead, and Dracula had some cuts and bruzes on him. He walked into Jackie's room picked her up off the floor, and held her close. Jackie oped her eyes, and saw Vladislaus looking into her eyes.

Jackie "Thank you for saving me." Dracula "Your welcome, are you hurt?" Jackie "Only my wrist, but I will be okay." Dracula "Good, I'm sorry Alex attacked you." Jackie "It doesn't matter."

Jackie kissed Vladislaus, he kissed her back. Before they knew it they were making love. As Vladislaus was sleeping Jackie got up, and got dressed, then left Vladislaus a note, and went back home. When she got there Gabriel was up, and waiting for her.

Gabriel "Are you alright my love?" Jackie "Yes I'm fine." Gabriel "Where were you?"

Jackie "I went for a walk, then I went to see Alex." Gabriel "Are you lying to me?" Jackie "No."

Gabriel "Then what happened to your wrist?" Jackie "Alex attacked me, while I was there."

Gabriel "I see, so if Alex attacked you, then where is she?" Jackie "Why?" Gabriel "Because I will kill her." Jackie "Look Gabriel I hate to brake it to you, but Alex is already dead."Gabriel "Oh really, who killed her?" Jackie "Gabriel please leave me alone so I can sleep?" Gabriel "Who killed her damn you?" Jackie "Gabriel do not raise your voice at me."

Gabriel "I will raise my voice if I want to raise my voice, now who killed Alex?" Jackie just rolled over. She didn't say a word. Gabriel "Answer me damn it." Jackie "Gabriel fuck you, I'm trying to sleep."

Gabriel held off , and smacked Jackie in the face. Her face began to bleed. Jackie started to cry, then left the room, and ran down the hall to the library. She slammed the door, and looked it. Christine was in the library reading Gone With The Wind whenever she heard mother crying.

Christine held her mum close to her. Ron unlocked the door, and saw what was going he brought a wet wash cloth for Jackie to wipe the blood away. Christine, and Ron comforted Jackie for the rest of night.

The next day walked into her room looked at her face, saw the scare, and began to cry again. She took a bath, then she changed into her lace dress / w the vail. After that went outside got onto her horse, road into town , then she road like the wind to Vladislaus summer castle. Once she got there she walked up to the doors, ran into the castle, and began to look for Vladislaus. She found him in his study.

Dracula "You came my love, why are you warring a vail?" Jackie lifted her vail, and showed Vladislaus her face, then she began to cry.

Dracula "Oh my god , my love what happened what kind man hits his wife?" Jackie "Gabriel hit me because I wouldn't tell him that you killed Alex, he saw my wrist last, then he said he was going to kill Alex." Dracula "He shouldn't have hit you my love, your poor beautiful face."

Jackie "If I know Gabriel he will come looking for me, he will bring a mob here, they will kill you, and then he will take me back, and beat me to death." Dracula "Stay with me my love, I will keep you safe."

Jackie "I plan on staying here with you, something happened last night between us." Dracula "Yes a wonderful something." Jackie "We became one." Dracula "I love you Jackie."

Jackie " love you too Vladislaus Dracula."

Vladislaus pilled Jackie close to him, and they kissed. Vladislaus would keep Jackie safe from harm. For the rest of his undead life.

Me: "Well that's it for chapter 22."

Amy: "Onto chapter 23 now."

Dracula "Who's winning now ?"

Gabriel "You bastard I will kill you again."

Amy "See ya all in the next chapter."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Christine was concerned about her mother. So she decided to go find her mum. Christine headed to Dracula's summer palace. When she got there she found her mum in the arms of Dracula.

Christine "Mum, what are doing?" Jackie "Christine I'm staying with Dracula." Christine "Well dad is on his way here right now with a mob to kill Dracula." Jackie "Oh shit!" Christine "Thank you for saving my mum's life Vlad." Dracula "Your welcome." Jackie Christine will you stay with me here at Dracula's summer palace?" Christine "Mum don't make me chose between my dad, and you, and your lover."

Jackie turned to walk away whenever Gabriel started pounding on the doors. Gabriel kicked the doors in. He walked up to Dracula, and punched him right in the face. Jackie ran up to them as they were fighting, and tried to pull them apart.

Jackie "Stop it, stop fighting , I hate it." Dracula "We are fighting over you." Jackie "Lets just end this." Christine No mum, no MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackie took Gabriel's knife, and stuck it in her heart. Christine ran up to her mum's body as she was slowly dying. Christine took her mum's hand, and held it. Gabriel walked up to his girls, and began to cry. Dracula walked up, got down on his knees, and held Jackie close to him.

Christine "Valdislaus can you help my mum, and the baby?" Dracula "Yes I can, but I will have to bite her." Christine "Then she will be a vampire." Dracula "Yes, but she will be alright." Gabriel "No, I will not let you." Christine "Dad we don't have a choice mum is dying, this is the only way." Christine "Go ahead Valdislaus, bite my mum."

Christine backed away, Gabriel tried to stop Dracula from bitting Jackie but he had no luck Christine held him back. They stood there, and watched Dracula bite Jackie's neck. As he did that he would stop, and lick his lips, her blood tasted like a rare red wine from Paris or wherever. Once he drained her of her blood he made her drink from his wrist. Jackie changed as Dracula held her. Once she was completely changed she got up, and walked over to Christine and held her close.

Christine was crying. Jackie was so pail she was dead. She was now a vampire. Jackie walked up to Gabriel, and kissed him. Gabriel smiled he had she his wife back although she was one of the undead she was still his wife.

Christine "Thank you for helping my mum." Dracula "Your welcome." Jackie "Valdislaus why did you save me?" Dracula "I did it so Christine would have a mum, and because I love you." Jackie "I love you too, I will stay with you, and then I will go visit Gabriel, and Christine."

Christine "Dad I will stay with mum ,and Valdislaus for a little while to make sure he doesn't try to train mum to be like him." Gabriel "I will miss both of my girls, but if you wish to stay with your mother, and bat breathe that's fine." Christine "I love you dad." Gabriel "I love you too Christine, and I love you Jackie."

Gabriel kissed his girls goodbye then he left. Jackie ran after Gabriel she was barefoot her feet were starting to hurt. She ran as fast as she could. But she thought it was pointless. Gabriel was gone. Jackie fell to the ground cried. Christine caught up with her mum, then she took back to Dracula's summer palace. Then Jackie went to her room, laid down and fell asleep. Meanwhile Gabriel was missing his girls. He couldn't sleep he thought about Jackie the whole night threw.

He woke up, and found Jackie sitting in chair. Was it really her he thought , or was he dreaming?

Jackie "Gabriel its me, I'm here my love." Gabriel "Is it really you?" Jackie "Yes , its really me."

Gabriel "How did you get here? Jackie "I don't know." Gabriel "Stay with me tonight." Jackie "I plan on it, my love I plan on it." Gabriel reached out for Jackie, and pulled her into bed with him. They made love for hours. Come morning Jackie was gone. She went back to Dracula's summer palace. Gabriel thought he was dreaming still, maybe he was who knows. Only Gabriel, and Jackie know what really happened between them. And they would never tell never.

Amy: "Wow."

Me: "Yeah, wow onto chapter 24"

Dracula: "I won, ha ha ha."

Gabriel "In your dreams."

Amy: "See ya all in the next chapter."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ron missed Christine he decided to go to Dracula's summer palace to visit Christine. When got there he saw Jackie sitting in the study dressed in a skimpy dress, and robe. He walked into the study looking for Christine. Jackie noticed him she got up walked over to him , and began to seduce him.

Jackie "You don't want Christine you want me." Ron "I want Christine, where is she?" Jackie "Christine is sleeping." Ron "Well then I will come back later." Jackie "Are you sure you want to do that?" Ron "Yes I'm sure." Jackie "Christine isn't the right kind of woman for you, you want someone who will come running when you want her." Ron "Christine will do that." Jackie "You are so simple minded, you know you want me, I can see your friend in your pants trying to get out, let him free."

Ron turned to leave , but then he turned around walked up to Jackie, picked her up, and carried her to the couch. He laid on top her and then they made love. Jackie bit Ron on the neck as they made love. Meanwhile Christine just woke up, and walked downstairs, and when she saw Ron, and her mother making love she was raving mad.

Christine "Mother how could you sleep with Ron?" Jackie "It was very easy, oh and by the he's mine now Christine, see you later Ron." Ron "I'm sorry Christine, your mother is just so beautiful, and sexy I just had to have her." Christine "What about us?" Ron "Its over between us now I'm sorry." Christine "My mother is going to die again." Ron "Don't do anything rash Christine."

Christine ran after her mother once she caught up with her mother she jumped up onto her mother's back and knocked her down. Jackie pushed Christine off her, and then she slammed her face off the floor. The girls were fighting. Dracula, and Ron ran to see if they could stop the girls from fighting.

Ron "Stop it the both of you." Jackie "Christine started it." Dracula "Ron take Jackie to her room , and stay there with her." Ron "Okay, come on gorgeous." Dracula "Christine you can't attack your mum like that you could have hurt the baby." Christine "I don't care, she took Ron from me." Dracula "Your mother is one of me, and she needed blood." Christine "I hate my mother, I'm going home to live with my father." Dracula "Suit yourself, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Christine "Vladislaus , thank you." Dracula "Your welcome."

Christine ran to Dracula, and began to kiss him. They fell on the floor making love. Meanwhile Ron, and Jackie were making love in Jackie's bedroom. Christine had her mother's taste in men, and it was good. The two couples made love until there was a knock on the castle door. Jackie, and Christine looked up, and hurried to the door. On the other side was Gabriel.

Jackie "Gabriel how are you, what brings you here?" Gabriel "I came to get Christine, and I'm fine." Jackie "That's great I will get her for you." Gabriel "I wanna come in." Jackie "Why?" Gabriel "I miss you, and I'm lonely." Jackie "Aw that's sweet , but it won't take me long to get Christine." Gabriel "Okay I will wait outside." Jackie "Thank you."

Christine went outside, and she went home with her father. Jackie walked upstairs to her room, and kicked the door shut behind. Meanwhile Dracula was on cloud 9 he just made love to Christine Dupree Van Helsing. Christine was also on cloud 9 she made love to the king of all vampires.

Ron "Will you make me yours?" Jackie "You want me to bite you?" Ron "I want you to bite, and turn me." Jackie "Your wish is my command." Ron "Thank you." Jackie "This may hurt a little bit, but it will be worth it." Ron "Oh your teeth feel good in my neck." Jackie "Your blood tastes so sweet, now drink from my wrist." Ron "Yummy." Jackie "Welcome to my life Ron, and now you are mine forever." Ron "Thank you."

Jackie ,and Ron made love now as couple. No one would keep them apart. Not even Christine or her father. Dracula decided he would go get his lover. He flew to the Van Helsing Mansion, he landed on Christine's balcony , and then walked into her room, got into her bed, and decided he couldn't wait anymore , he got on top of her , and made love to her. Christine let Dracula into her life, and into her. As they made love Gabriel was reading the paper. He had no idea his daughter was being deflowered by the king of all vampires.

Christine, and Jackie had the perfect guys. But they had a fight, and they would probably never speak to eachother. I mean after all they both hurt eachother. The guys thought that girls should make up. But how do you get two woman to make up after they have a cat fight. As for Ron he couldn't get enough of Jackie. She was his world now, and he was hers. One day while Jackie was sowing a suit for her second baby Ron decided to convince her to make up with Christine.

Ron "You should make up with Christine." Jackie "Why?" Ron "Well because it's the right thing to do, and I'm sure you miss her." Jackie "Yeah like a hole in the head." Ron "Jackie come on part of has to at least miss Christine." Jackie "Wait let me see if a part of me does Christine, nope." Ron "Your in denial." Jackie "I'm not in denial, I don't miss Christine she probably caused her new brother or sister brain damage." Ron "Okay if you say so, but right now let me see if our baby is okay." Jackie "Oh , and just how are you going to do that?" Ron "I'll show you."

Ron pulled Jackie out of the chair she was sitting in, and then he got down on his knees, and kissed Jackie's stomach, and just at that moment the baby kicked. Ron got up, and began to spin Jackie around the room, and then they began to dance. Jackie was smiling she was happy she took Ron away from Christine. Her feelings for Ron were real. Meanwhile Christine was lonely without her mother to talk to. So she decided to go visit her mother.

Christine "Vladislaus I'm here to see my mother where is she?" Vladislaus "Hello my darling, she's in the garden." Christine "Thank you." Vladislaus "Your welcome." Christine "Hello mother." Jackie "Hello Christine, how are you?" Christine "I'm good, how are you?" Jackie "I'm fine." Christine "I'm so sorry mum I didn't mean to hurt you and the baby." Jackie "Come here Christine, I'm sorry too." Christine "I love you mum." Jackie "I love you too baby."

Jackie, and Christine made up. Now they were the mother daughter duo that they used to be.

Ron stood there watching the whole thing he was shaking his head. He was surprised at how quickly Jackie could change her mind. Ron was happy they made up. Christine left, and Jackie continued to pick flowers. Ron walked out into te garden he walked up behind Jackie, and began to feel her up. Jackie was moaning, she loved Ron's touch his hands were so strong, and they made Jackie feel so good. Jackie felt safe with Ron. They made a wonderful couple, a odd one because they were vampires, but a wonderful one at that.

Ron "I love you, oh you feel so good." Jackie "So do you, Ron I love you so much." Ron "Lets leave the palace, and go some place else." Jackie "Where shall we go, Paris Rome, Spain?" Ron "We can go wherever you wish to go." Jackie "I wish to travel the world before our baby arrives." Ron "I shall make arraignments then, until tonight my love yes?" Jackie "Yes."

Ron left the room. And Jackie was left in the room all alone or was she? Vladislaus walked into the room he had a whip in his hand, and he did not look happy.

Jackie "Hello Vladislaus how are you?" Vladislaus "Aren't you the little tramp?" Jackie "What the hell are you talking about?" Vladislaus "I've seen you with Ron, you said you love me, now you are with him." Jackie "Yes I am , what's it to you?" Vladislaus "I will show you what it is to me." Jackie "Vladislaus no please don't?" Jackie "AHH, AHH, AHH." Ron "What have you done to her, Jackie can you hear me?" Jackie "Yes I can hear you Ron, take me away from here, please?" Ron "I will right away my love."

Ron, and Jackie left that evening for their travels around the world. Jackie had scars from her whipping that she had received for loving her true love. Ron made a promise to Jackie that he would protect her from danger.

Jackie's Diary

May 17 1895

Ron, and I are in Paris the city of love so they say. I'm eight months pregnant with mine, and Ron's first baby which is Gabriel's second child. I plan on divorcing Gabriel when Ron and I get back to Transylvania. I know it will be hard on Gabriel, and Christine but its what I must do if I want to keep Ron as my husband.

Ron's Diary

May 17 1895

Jackie, and I are truly in love. Soon I will be a father, I'm looking forward to that. Getting to hold my son or daughter in my arms. I plan on making many more babies with Jackie. Paris is so beautiful , and Jackie makes it even more beautiful. I never thought I could love anyone woman as I love my sweet Jackie.

Ron, and Jackie's next trip would be Rome. When they arrived in Rome they went to their hotel, and decided that they would stay in for the evening. Ron, and Jackie enjoyed a wonderful evening together. Eating , dancing , making love. Jackie felt something different when she was with Ron she felt complete.

Jackie's Diary

May 30 1897

Ron, and I are now in Rome. Its so pretty here. I may never want to leave. If this heaven then I do not want to go back to earth. I love having freedom. Something I never had when I was younger but I know what it feels like to truly be free.

May 30 1897

Ron's Diary

Rome is pretty. Jackie looks so beautiful. I love traveling with Jackie. Together we one. And we are truly free. I think Jackie , and shall move here once our first baby is born. Ah it feels so good to be free and in love.

While were in Rom Jackie decided to go visit the Vatican. As she was there she started having flashbacks to when she was living there with Gabriel. It made her cry but she realized that she made the right choice. She prayed that god would forgive her but she wasn't sure that it would work. Jackie went back to her hotel, and took a nap. Ron napped with her .For now they would nap but after they fished their time in Rome they were off to Spain. They would continue to travel for a little while longer. They were following their hearts, and the wind. They were truly free.

Me: That's it for chapter 24

Amy "Wow."

Dracula: "Brava."

Gabriel "Truly brilliant."

Amy "See you in chapter 25."


End file.
